Futures end
by Griff Valdez
Summary: A ranmapokemon um...whatever crossover. this isnt one of those multicrossover fics that become so distorted you dont know whats happenong. the main thing is pokemon and ranma but there is some heavy real world influence as well as a little yu-gi-oh
1. new beginnings

The dark bedroom that had lain quiet all day was suddenly lit up as the fifteen year old occupant of the room came storming in and threw his backpack full of various school things onto the bed. "Weekend at last" he said plopping down into the chair in front of his computer and turning it on. While he waited for the computer to boot up he changed out of his school uniform and into a loose fitting karate suit.

"That's better" he mumbled sitting down and logging onto the internet. He was logging onto one of his favorite websites when a strange popup add appeared. It read "would you like you're life to be more interesting? Are you tired of school? Do you think curses are interesting?" "yes, yes, and yes" mumbled the boy. Another add appeared that said "then prepare yourself". And with that an unstoppable vortex of energy sucked the boy in. the world went black and he knew no more.

***********************************************************

The boy woke up to see a chubby man in a park rangers uniform looking down at him. The man smiled and said "ahhhhhhhhhhh welcome young sir to the Jusenkyo springs. What might be you're name young sir?". The boy sat up rubbing his head "my name is Dylan prince" he replied rather dryly. Then where he was dawned on him "tell me" he said. "Did you just say I was at the Jusenkyo springs?". "Ah yes good sir you fell from sky and land here at Jusenkyo. Very tragic story go with each spring". Dylan stood up eyeing the man wearily and said "explain the stories later, I think I hear something"

Dylan listened for a second and then pointing at a patch of bushes said "there". A boy about 16 years old with black hair stumbled out of the bushes. "Hey I know you" said Dylan "you're Ryoga aren't you?". "Yes I am the great Ryoga" boasted the newcomer. Dylan chuckled "more like Ryoga the eternally lost" "what are you implying?" "I'm implying that you are an idiot" "IDIOT!!!! My friend you don't even know me" "I know enough to gather that I have a lower opinion of you then a certain person called Ranma". "RANMA IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!!!!!!!" "whatever pig boy" "THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOOING DOWN!!!!!!" "uh oh".

Dylan jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a blow that knocked a dent in the nearest tree. "I know which pool is which you bad mouthed infidel. I'm going to turn you into a cockroach and squish you!!!!!!!" yelled Ryoga throwing a fake punch and kicking Dylan toward the pool. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Dylan grabbed onto the nearest bamboo shoot sticking out of the pond and used his momentum to land on a junction between three ponds. "WHOA!!!!!! This guy means business. I knew he had a temper from what I read about him form his profile on the net but geez" said Dylan panting from the effort of avoiding the pool "I gotta douh oh here HE COMES!!!!!!!!". Dylan dodged another blow and another and another but the forth caught him square in the chest. He went flying back toward the pool again. \\ I cant avoid falling into a poll \\ thought Dylan \\ but, if I pick the pool myself \\ he reached out and swung around the bamboo aiming for the only pool he recognized \\ I wont end up a bug \\ . "HERE GOES" he yelled releasing the pole and landing into a pool shaped roughly like a bears paw with four bamboo shoots sticking out of it.

"Oh well at least he will be the filthy animalis? ARRRRRGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Ryoga screamed in frustration because what came out of the pool wasn't an animal but a girl. Dylan now a girl grinned and said "I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid falling into a pool so" he jumped out of the pool and wrung the water out of the ponytail he (or sheum come to think of it its she wile I'm (yes me, I am Dylan. I wrote myself into the story, its based on a dream I had) in girl form) now had "I made sure to land in the only pool that would keep me human". As Ryoga screamed in frustration and rage Dylan went to the nearest tree, broke off a branch, and used it to knock Ryoga unconscious.

She dropped the now broken stick. "How you know which pond is pond of drowned girl?" asked the guide. Dylan waved her hand and said "no time I have to get some hot water and then get to Tokyo Japan. I have to find someone". "Well" said the guide handing Dylan a thermos, a pair of boots, a world map and some money "water in thermos but as for Japan you go down road for about two days to coast. There is fairy there that take you to Tokyo". Dylan dumped the water on his head changing back to normal and then putting the boots on. "Thank you for you're help". With that Dylan turned and headed down the road.

For two days Dylan traveled down the road eating whatever food people would give him. At the end of the second day he crested a hill and looked down at the port. "Finally" he grumbled under his breath. He continues down the hill and into town making a beeline for the ferry terminal ignoring the street merchants trying to sell him things like over-smoked fish and hats with fake ponytails attached. He walked up to a cashier at the ferry and after several minutes and twenty points at a map later (the man couldn't speak English) he was on the ferry bound for Tokyo. The trip would take about 37 hour's so Dylan went up to the top deck and stood near the bow in the area open to the sky.

He looked over and noticed a broken chair. Hanging over one of the rails where several bungy cords. "Why not?" he asked the air. He grabbed the broken chair and the cords and rigged up a makeshift punching bag. Nobody seemed to care, even the crew, as if things like this where commonplace. Dylan spent the rest of the trip either using the punching bag or just sitting and thinking. \\ How did this happen? \\ he was thinking \\ why am I an anime character? It doesn't make sense. I guess its my own doing. I did answer those questions and I have been waiting for just such a thing to happen all my life and it looks like I got my wish. I need to find Ranma, from what I know he and his family are the only ones that can help me \\ . Dylan stood up at the announcement over the intercom system that the ferry would be docking in an half an hour. Dylan went and ate lunch before getting off the ferry.

Dylan wandered around town for about an hour. "This is getting me nowhere, I need directions". Then he spotted a familiar restaurant called the Nekohanten. "Hmmmmmmmm I hope that someone here can give me directions. I wonder if that amazon girl Shampoo is here?". Dylan walked up to the restaurant and went in. As he headed to a chair at the counter he drew a few curious gazes but that soon ended. \\ Maybe people dressed like I am are common around here \\ he though \\ Maybe im just getting nervous about what happened \\ . As soon as he sat down a girl with purple hair ran up to the counter. "Hi" said the girl cheerfully "my name Shampoo. What would you like to order?". "Um, well" said Dylan awkwardly digging the last little money he had "ill just have a glass of coke. He looked up to see Shampoo standing there with her nose wrinkled. "Boy smell funny" she stated. Dylan looked a little embarrassed. "Well that's what you get for either training or travelling for almost five days straight". "Training?" "yes, to be a martial artist I guess" "ahhhhhhhhh that kind training". "Actually I needed directions, I remembered hearing about you and figured you could help me". Shampoo look at Dylan sideways "where you need go?" "to the Tendo Dojo". Shampoo looked only mildly surprised. "So you looking for Ranma?" "Yes" "tell you what" said Shampoo smiling "since you new customer first meal free". Dylan just stood there looking shocked. "Umthanks?" "not problem" "ok then" said Dylan examining the menu "ill have a glass of coke and the beef noodles". When he looked down the food was already on the counter. "That was fast" he said "yah well" said Shampoo blushing a little bit.

Dylan had begun eating when Shampoo asked another question. "Where you from anyway?" asked Shampoo "you no look like Japanese boy". Dylan gulped down the soup that was in his mouth and answered "I'm from Canada". "Canada?" "yes" "where that?". Dylan choked back a laugh and pulled out his map showing Shampoo where Canada was. "See" he said "it's the second largest country in the world. Quite frankly I don't know why most people don't know where it is". Shampoo flushed with embarrassment and muttered something about never seeing a world map before. "Its okay, don't worry about it" said Dylan "I've run into plenty of people who didn't know where Canada was".

Dylan continued eating and after a couple of minutes Shampoo asked another question. "Something bother you lots I think" she said tilting her head a bit. Dylan set down the now empty bowl of soup and glass. "You Guessed right" "what wrong then?" "well a couple of things" "like?" Shampoo pressed. "first of all you have to promise not to tell anyone" "I promise". Dylan took a deep breath "ok here's what's bothering me

***********************************************************

As Dylan finished up his explanation of his curse and how he wasn't even from the same dimension as Shampoo she just stood there in shock. "You farther from home then I thought could possibly be" "I'm guessing that that's the general feeling when someone leaves their own reality for another. I don't really mind the curse or beeing here though. But I do admit I miss my family" Dylan shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his brain. "Anyway" he said "I'd better be heading to the Tendo Dojo now. Where can I find it?". After Shampoo gave him the directions he needed he thanked her and was off toward the Nerima district.

It took a while for him to get there but he soon found his way to the Tendo Dojo. Dylan walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened a crack and Dylan could see someone's face just behind it. "Yes?" said the voice "hello, I've been travelling for a while and I'm looking for a place to stay. I'm also looking for someone named Ranma". The door swung open all the way to reveal a man wearing brown clothes (by the way I have blonde hair am about 6 feet tall and the karate suit I'm wearing is white just in case you where curious) and he had long black hair and a mustache. He smiled and indicated that Dylan should come in. "I'm Soun Tendo, plenty of people come here looking for Ranma but we don't get many guests" "really? I would have expected lots of people to show up at a place like this" "not as many as you would expect". He led Dylan into the living room and indicated Dylan should sit down.

Dylan sat for a while but he soon got bored. He looked up and noticed the pond out in the yard, stood up and headed over to it. He looked into the pool and stared at his reflection for a while. \\ I need a bath \\ he thought \\ but it would be really stupid to jump into this pond. If anyone showed up it would let out the information about my curse to early \\ . he heard footsteps and looked up. Soun was back and he had five other people with him including Ranma. He walked back into the living room and sat back down. "So this is the newcomer?" asked the nineteen year old girl. "Yes this is him" replied Soun "he showed up about twenty minutes ago, by the way I didn't catch you're name" he said turning to Dylan. "Dylan Prince" he replied. "Well these are my daughters. Akene the youngest at sixteen, Nabiki at seventeen and the oldest at nineteen Kasumi" he said indicating each girl in turn. "And I take it that you're Genma then?" said Dylan indicating the man wearing glasses "Ranma I already know of". "Yes my name is Genma, Soun said you came here for a place to stay and some help?" "yes" Replied Dylan. Nabiki looked up and said "why do you need our help and where are you from?" "*sigh* here goes againokay here's where I'm from

***********************************************************

"And that's where I'm from" he finished "not only from another country but another reality entirely". He looked around at the shocked looks he got and chuckled. "I got the same reaction from Shampoo". They finally snapped out of it and Ranma asked "so being trapped outside of your own reality is the problem?" "one of them" "what is the other?". Dylan took a deep breath "well, I fell into one of the Jusenkyo springs". Everyone sweatdropped and Ranma muttered something along the lines of "oh boy not another one". Akane looked up and said "so what do you turn into when you get wet?" "same thing as Ranma". That drew more then a few stares from the assembled. "how do you deal with the fact that you're cursed?" asked Ganma. "So far I havent had to worry about it that much" "why not?" asked Ranma looking at him funny. "Because I'm not stupid enough to let myself get wet every couple hours" everyone laughed except Ranma who disappeared instead.

"So you turn into a girl then" said Akane matter-of-factly. "Yes, at lest I dident end up" he was cut off when he heard Ranma say "so you never get wet huh? Well I'm going to change that record!". Dylan jumped out of the way as Ranma charged and he became rather intimate with the wall and the inside of the bucket he had been holding when she couldn't cut her momentum. He now a she stood up and got some more water. What followed was a brief water fight that somehow trashed the living room. Once to avoid a stream of water from Ranma's bucket Dylan used the couch as a spring board to swing off the ceiling fan and onto the ledge above the door but Dylan lost his footing and fell into a mini-pool Ranma had somehow acquired. Dylan climbed out of the pool transformed and soaking wet. She stood up and, frowning, wrung the water out of her ponytail. "Ok so I got wet and transformed for the second time in my life you happy now". Ranma smiled, "yes I'm happy now, at lest you can say you don't need to worry about falling in water for a while". Everyone laughed, even Dylan.

When the noise died down Ranma said "so, I have two questions, one, how did you end up with a Jusenkyo curse and two, are you a martial artist? You certainly dress like one". Dylan stared at the ceiling for a while before she answered. "Ill answer you're second question first. No I am not a martial artist, I know some of the basics but I'm not very good yet. I was hoping you could teach me". Everyone just sort of shrugged "that is one of the purposes of a dojo" said Genma. Dylan just smiled and said "yah I thought as much".

"Anyway" said Dylan "as for you're question about my curse I had a little run in with Ryoga". Nobody even looked remotely surprised at this. "How is Ryoga involved in you being cursed?" asked Kasumi. "Well" said Dylan tilting her head a bit "me and him had a misunderstanding. By misunderstanding I mean that I called him pig boy and he tried to turn me into a cockroach and squish me. So, I jumped into the only pool I knew and then knocked him out with a stick. You know the rest". "So Ryoga was being hot headed again. I'm not surprised" said Ranma.

"Well, its bedtime" said Kasumi "but before we go to bed you smell like you need a bath Dylan". Dylan blushed "yah I guess I do".

*******************************************************

Dylan walked into the bathroom, took off her clothes and put them into the washing machine. \\ Well \\ she thought \\ I've got myself into a fine predicament. I'm cursed \\ she continued thinking as she got into the tub and turned back to normal. \\ Well the curse isn't so bad. Actually It's fairly interesting in a bizarre sense. What I don't understand is the waters part in it. Maybe it causes a chemical change in a human body. If that was the case then the spring is a frying pan and you're the egg. That would make the curse irreversible though because you cant UN-fry an egg. A curse like this being purely magical in nature seems unlikely. Besides its not that hard to avoid getting wet unless this country is cursed to splash everyone with cold water every couple hours \\ . Dylan chuckled at his own lame joke.

\\ Another thing I don't understand is how I ended up in this universe. Well it could have been worse. I could have ended up in the teletubbies world \\ at this Dylan visibly shuddered. \\ Well I'm here now so I had better make the most of it \\ .

Dylan got out of the tub to put his clothes in the dryer and climbed back in again. \\ Hmmmmmmmm, I wanted something interesting to happen and this is about as interesting as it gets. At lest I stay human when I transform. The same cant be said for Genma but he seems to get along fine with the fact he turns into a giant, fat, panda whenever he gets wet. A panda would be about the last thing I'd want to be. Bugs would be the worst though. Well tomorrow I'm going to go out and find something other then my hands to fight with. A staff would be nice but one of those katana swords would be best. I'm already a batter swordsmen then at punching and kicking anyway \\ .

Dylan got out of the tub, dried and put on his now clean clothes. He walked out to the yard and looked up at the sky. \\ Full moon, and it has a halo around it. I wonder if that mumbojumbo about it being a good omen is true in this world \\ . something streaking across the sky caught his attention. Then a second, and a third. "Shooting stars, don't see many of those". As he turned to leave a fourth star began falling right toward the Dojo. Dylan saw this just in time and jumped out of the way. Good thing to because there was a smoking crater where he had been standing seconds before.

"What was that?" yelled Ranma as he ran into the yard. "I don't know" said Dylan shaking his head and walking over to the crater. Then something at the bottom caught his eye. "There's something down there" he said jumping into he crater. He bent over the thing to examine it. "What is it?" asked Ranma pokeing his hed over the side of the crater. Dylan's eyes widened "It's a sword" "a sword?". Ranma looked puzzled. Dylan jumped out of the Crater holding up the sheathed katana sword. "Yes a sword" "but why would a sword fall from the sky?" "I'm not sure".

Dylan pulled the blade from the sheath and a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and read it out loud. "Dylan prince. You may or may not have considered this yet but you are here for a reason. I cant tell you who I am yet. All I can tell you is these three things. 1) this sword is for you to keep. It's enchanted so it will never get dull or dirty. 2) you need to go back to Jusenkyo in China as soon as possible. There are some people I need you to meet there. And 3) I may have brought you here but it is impossible to send you back home. I'm sorry you are stuck in this universe for the rest of you're life. Once again I apologize but it had to be done". Dylan stared at the note in disbelief. "I can never go home?" he said tears threatening to burst into his eyes. "I'msorry" said Ranma "but at lest you know how you got here. No matter how small a comfort that is". "I guess you're right Ranma. But still". "Yes, I know. It would appear that Jusenkyo is not you're true curse". Dylan wiped his eyes and looked at the sky. "I suppose that's true" he looked down at Ranma. "But in the morning I need to go back to china". Dylan sheathed the sword and started into the house. Ranma thought for a second. "Wait!" he said "yes Ranma?" "I would like to come with you". Dylan smiled and said "actually I was just about to ask you if you wanted to come with me. I need some help" Ranma smiled and then after planning how they would get back to China went to their respective rooms and went to sleep.

********************************************************

"So that's what happened last night" said Ranma. It was the following morning and Ranma had just finished Explaining the events of the previous night. Turning to Dylan Akene said "so you need to go back to china?". Dylan nodded. ""Well I want to come too then". "Why would we need you to come along?" said Ranma "you'll just get in the way". "what do you mean by that? You're the incompetent slob!" "Like you're one to talk you ugly witch". They would have started fighting if Dylan hadn't stepped in. "Hey it's okay she can tag along". Akene stuck her tongue out at Ranma. "But only if I'm the one who cooks the food" Akene's pleased expression quickly faded. "Now that that's settled just two more things. One, nobody else can tag along". At Dylan's latest comment Genma's face dropped. He had also wanted to go. "Two, we need to get going" So as a result an hour later the three where on an airplane back to Jusenkyo.

The plane ride was uneventful and soon they had disembarked and where heading down the road toward where the springs where. "Well" said Akene "so far so good". Just as she finished it started raining. "I take that back" she said to he now transformed Ranma and Dylan. "So who do you expect to find when we get there?" Asked Ranma. Dylan shrugged, "I'm not sure but it might have something to do with the first three meteors I saw last night". Dylan looked at the sword that now hung from her belt.

Nobody talked for the rest of the trip to the springs. After a while they came around a bend in the road and there where the springs. "I didn't expect to see this place again so soon" said Dylan. Ranma looked around and then turned to Dylan saying "why do you suppose we needed to come here? Not even the guide is here" "well it is raining, maybe he's in there" Akene said indicating a building a few hundred feet down the road. Dylan shrugged and said "Makes sense, looks like some kind of visitors center". They walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and there was the guide. "Ah young Dylan" he said "I no expect you to show up again". "Hello again" Said Dylan smiling "this is Akene, you already know Ranma". "Ah yes, I remember you" said the guide turning to Ranma "come in come in". They went into the building and the guide shut the door.

"So why you back so soon?". Dylan looked at the guide. "Actually I need to know if anything odd has happened". "Yes actually" the guide indicated they should sit down. "Last night three people fall from sky just like you did. Two boys and one girl. One of the boys and the girl land on ground. other not so lucky. He land in same spring as you". Then they heard the sound of footsteps outside. Soon they could also make out voices. \\ Strange \\ thought Dylan \\ those voices sound familiar \\ . the door opened to reveal three people and two small creatures. The first of the newcomers was a girl with red hair tied off to the side. She was wearing a yellow shirt and cut off Jean shorts held up by red suspenders. She was carrying a red bag. The second person was a boy with spiky brown hair and narrow eyes. He was wearing a green vest and blue jeans and had a backpack big enough to sit inside with room to spare. The third person was a girl or at least appeared to be. Dylan knew instantly that this was the person that had fallen in the spring. She was wearing a white and red hat with a funny symbol on the front, a black shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans and green biking gloves. Her black spiky hair came almost down to her shoulders at the back. The two creatures where a large yellow squirrel thing with red cheeks and a walking egg covered in colorful patterns.

The red head was yelling at the other girl. "I told you it would rain but nooooooo, you had to go outside and explore!!!!!!". The other girl started yelling back "well you're not one to complain!!!! At least you're not cursed to turn into a girl every time you get wet!!!!!" "oh shut-up, it's still no excuse for you dragging us outside!!!!". The older boy chose this time to step in. He walked in between them and said "please no fighting. Unless you haven't noticed there's three veryExcuse me". With that the boy ran up to Dylan and started babbling about wanting to go on a date with her. The redhead was about to drag him away by the ear but before she could he was on the ground with several big lumps on his head from the handle of Dylan's sword (hey I had to have an excuse to beat up Brock. He just makes me want to hit him sometimes). Dylan replaced the sword in it's sheath and stepped over the dazed boy.

"I take it you're the shooting star's I saw last night?". "I guess so" said the black hared girl "my name is Ash, this is misty and the guy you just beat the tar out of is Brock". Dylan smiled, "I know who you are" she said. "You do?" said Ash looking more then a little puzzled. "Yes, I came here to find you specifically. Even though I didn't know it would be you three here". "But how could you look for us if you didn't know we where here?" asked Misty. Dylan motioned for them to sit down before she did herself. "It's a long story"

*******************************************************

"So there you have it" said Dylan "now you know how I got here in the first place, about my curse, where I'm from, how I know you, how I found you and even that I can never go home". "Well" said Brock who now had an ice pack on his head "that not only explains why you hit me but also a lot of other questions". "There's one thing I still don't understand" said Misty "why are you here and, more importantly, why are we?". Dylan shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Questions like that usually don't get answers. Anyway we should probably go back to the airport". Dylan looked around at everyone. "Including you" she said pointing at Ash, Misty and Brock". "I figured as much" said Ash "Besides, we would love to come with you" said Brock.


	2. future engagements

"So this is the place?" said Brock looking at the Tendo dojo. Ranma nodded. "Looks interesting" said Ash. Misty looked over at Ash \\ something is bugging him \\ she thought. "Are you okay Ash?". Ash looked up to see Misty looking right into his eyes. "Other then the fact that I'm cursed and might not be able to get home? No I'm just fine?" "well you don't need to be sarcastic". Pikachu just shook his head and muttered something incoherent in pokemon.

The 6 people and 2 pokemon walked up to the door. Opening the door Ranma yelled "where back. And we have some new friends with us. Kasumi walked around the corner. "Oh hi Ranma, these must be the people you went to find". She turned to Ash, Misty and Brock. "My name is Kasumi, what are you're names?". "Mine is Ash, this is misty and that'sBrock? You-who earth to Brock". Ash waved his hand in front of Brock's face. Suddenly Brock snapped out of it and ran up to Kasumi. He reached out and grabber her hand and began his standard babbling. "Hi my names Brock I was wondering. Would you go out with me sometime?". Kasumi giggled "oh you're cute" she said "really!?" "yes". Misty and Ash, who had sneaked up behind Brock to drag him off before he made an ass of himself, stopped in dead shock. "WHA!!!!!!!!" said Ash totally dumbfounded. "He actually found a girl besides Misty that's not scared of him".

Dylan and Ranma just laughed. "Kasumi is always like this" said Ranma "I'm not sure why but she's always cheerful". Brock let go of Kasumi's hand and they all went into the living room where everyone was waiting. Soun stood up and walked over to Ash, Misty and Brock. "So these are the people you went to find? I welcome you" he said.

Pikachu chose this moment to jump off of Ash's backpack and land right in plain sight. "Pika!" "WHAT IS THAT THING!!!!" yelled Soun jumping behind the couch. He peeked over the edge and saw that Nabiki, Genma and Kasumi had also hid behind of under various things in the room. "Pikachu's not a thing!!!" yelled Ash. Pikachu walked up to Soun and smiled. "PI" he piped up cheerfully holding out his little hand. "You mean you want to shake hands" said Soun cautiously. Pikachu nodded and Soun took hold of the little pokemon's hand. Everyone that had hid slowly climbed out of their hiding places to get a better look at the pokemon.

"This little guy is pretty cute actually" said Nabiki patting pikachu on the head. "BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ah, what is that horrible wailing" said Kasumi as everyone except Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu covered their ears. Misty set down her bag and out hopped Togepi who quieted down the second it was out of the bag. "Another one? How many of these things do you have?" Asked Genma unplugging his ears. "Show us to the back yard and well let them all out" said Ash.

Soun walked over to the sliding door and opened it. Everyone filed outside and Ash motioned for everyone to stand back. With that Ash, Misty and Brock all released their pokemon. They where as follows. Ash released Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bayleaf, Noctowl and Bulbasaur. Misty relesed her pokemon into the pond. They where Staru, Psyduck, Corsilla and polywirl. Brock let out Onix, Crobat and Geodude. "Wow, there's so many of them" said Kasumi "What are they anyway?". "Well their pokemon, elemental creatures that you capture in pokeballs. Different pokemon use different elements. You use pokemon to battle in tournaments. To enter a tournament you either just sign up for it or if it's one of the more major ones you need to beat a certain amount of gym's from the league the tournament belongs to. When you beat a gym's leader you earn a badge. Depending on the league you may need different amounts of badges". Everyone who hadn't already heard Ash's explanation of pokemon listened intently. When Ash finished talking everyone but the pokemon went back inside. Everyone sat down except for Kasumi who went to the kitchen to cook supper with Brock in tow who had insisted on helping her cook.

"So" said Genma looking at Ash and Misty "how did you end up here with us?". "Well" said Ash leaning back "we where at the pokemon center in olivine city after getting back there from the whirl islands. We had been heading out the door after getting our pokemon back from nurse Joy. But when we walked through the door the world seemed to dissolve around us. After that we woke up at the Jusenkyo springs". "Interesting" Said Genma.

"Meow" everyone looked down to see a cat standing in the door. "Oh hi shampoo" Said Akene "need some hot water?". The cat did something that resembled nodding and Akene left. 2 minutes later she was back with a bucket full of hot water and, not wasting any time, dumped it on the cats head which abruptly turned back into Shampoo. "Thank you" she said walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Dylan. "Nice to see new boy again" said shampoo cheerfully. Dylan just blushed and became very interested in the air in front of his face.

Shampoo smiled and tried again "I see you have new friends. What Dylan been up to?". Dylan started polishing his sword. Shampoo frowned and tried once again to get Dylan's attention. "So you have sword now. It really pretty" said shampoo looking at the pattern shaped like a dragon that ran up the side of the blade. Dylan just kept polishing the sword \\ come on Shampoo stop bugging me. She is cute though \\ Dylan shook the thought out of his head and continued his polishing. By now Shampoo was looking vary mad and everyone but Dylan who didn't even notice backed away.

"THATS IT, IF DYLAN IGNORE, ME I KICK BUTT" shampoo pulled out two club things that looked like iron balls on the ends of sticks. "WHAAA" Dylan yelled as he jumped away leaving shampoo to turn the couch into just o so many toothpicks. "Whoa calm down Shampoo" said Dylan while instinctively raising his sword into the guard position and taking a wide stance with one foot behind the other. "No tell Shampoo CALM DOWN" she said running toward Dylan swinging both clubs down in a wide arc. Dylan just barely had time the block the blow and the next and the next. "What .are you doing Shampoo!!" said Dylan emphasizing each word between blows. The purple hared girl just kept attacking and Dylan kept blocking. The pokemon, not wanting to get hit, backed away to the edges of the yard.

Then something happened. Dylan's Sword began to glow a faint blue color. Everyone noticed this except for Shampoo and Dylan who where too busy fighting. "What's happening?" asked Ranma as the sword glowed brighter and brighter. "I'm not Sure" said Akene "but look!!!!!". She pointed at Dylan and everyone looked. As the blade grew brighter and hotter Dylan movements Grew more fluid and controlled. It was as is the sword where giving him the ability to fight better. Then with a yell Dylan went on the offensive. He swung the sword around in a wide arc and when Shampoo tried to block her weapons where cut cleanly in half. As she stared at the two smoking pieces of wood Dylan let loose a flying roundhouse kick and pegged Shampoo right in the side of the head. She fell over, unconscious and defeated. After a couple seconds the swords glow faded and Dylan collapsed onto the ground unconscious as well.

*********************************************************

Shampoo sat bolt upright in the bed she was in. "Ah, you're awake, finally". She looked over to find Kasumi sitting beside the bed. "How I get here?" "you blacked out after Dylan kicked you. You've been unconscious for twelve hours". "Twelve houres? What bout Dylan? He beat me yes?" "yes". Shampoo stood up and looked around. "Where he go?" "right over there" said Kasumi pointing to the bed on the other side of the room "He blacked out just after you did".

Shampoo walked over to the other bed and looked down at Dylan. "He beat me?" "yes" "how? He tell me back at restaurant he never fight for real in life". "Maybe he's just practiced using a sword before. But something strange happened that you, for some reason, never noticed. The more determined he was to beat you the more skilled he got and the brighter and hotter the sword glowed. He mentioned that the sword was enchanted. Maybe he subconsciously drew energy from the sword, because not even he knew that it was glowing". 

Dylan's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was Shampoo's face sitting just inches from his. Then, without warning, she leaned down and kissed him. His eyes shot open in a flash and he jumped so high he hit his head of the ceiling knocking himself senseless. Shampoo giggled and her and Kasumi carried the still dazed Dylan downstairs. 

Ranma looked up as they entered the living room. Nobody else was there but him. "Nice to see you up and about Shampoo but is he awake?". Shampoo giggled again and nodded. "Then why are you carrying him?" "he hit his head on he ceiling" said Kasumi while she and shampoo put Dylan on the newly repaired couch. "How did he do that?" "Shampoo kissed him". Shampoo turned as red as one of Ash's pokeballs. Ranma smiled, "yah, that would make anybody hit the roof".

Then sudden realization flew from the sky and hit Ranma square in the face. "Did you just say she kissed him?". Kasumi nodded and Shampoo turned an even deeper shade of red. "But that meansthat Shampoo would have to marry him. Butshe's already engaged to me. Aren't you?" Ranma said turning towards Shampoo. She shook her head violently. "No, new boy beat me so I pick one and kiss. I pick Dylan because you already engaged". "Wow Shampoo, why the sudden change of heart? You're always chasing me". Shampoo just blushed again and became rather interested in a bird perched in the yard.

It was then that Dylan's eyes lost their glassy look and he sat up rubbing his head. "Shampoo, why did you kiss me?" he said looking at her. Shampoo smiled and latched onto Dylan's arm. "Engagement kiss. When we old enough you have marry me" "WHA". Dylan wrenched his arm free while saying "ill talk later. Right now I have some thinking to do". And then in a feat of acrobatics that surprised everyone, including him, Dylan ran out the door and jumped onto the roof. \\ Whoa! How did I do that? \\ he drew his sword and sat down. \\ Is this sword really how I beat Shampoo? Did I somehow harness it's energy? I mean how else could I have beaten her. Surely not from skill or pure dumb luck \\ . Dylan sighed and sheathed the sword again. \\ And now I have to marry her. Well the only downside to that is I don't know her that well yet. Well I cant say that, I mean, I've read about her quite a bit on the net, but still I don't know. She is pretty and fairly nice in her bizarre amazon way. I don't know. I probably would have liked her even if she didn't give me that engagement kiss.

Dylan heard a thump and then footsteps. When he turned around to see what it was there was Shampoo walking toward him. "Hi Shampoo" he said as she sat down beside him. "Hi Dylan" she said siting down next to him. "What you thinking bout?" "everything and nothing at the same time". "I not understand" "neither do I. I guess I'm just confused about this whole ordeal. About being here, about being cursed twice over, about being engaged to you, but most of all about this sword". Dylan shook his head. "I just don't know. I'm so confused". "What mean cursed twice over" "I have a Jusenkyo curse and I can never go home". Shampoo looked as if she had been hit by a train. "I sorry" "no it's okay. I'm starting to get used to it. I still miss my friends and family though". As he said this tears threatened to spill out of Dylan's eyes.

They sat in silence for a while looking at the stars. Then Shampoo looked at Dylan. "Dylan like Shampoo" she asked. Dylan blushed and said "In what way?". "Do you like me. Do you think Shampoo pretty? You interested in engagement? Does Dylan like Shampoo?". Dylan turned the deepest shade of red possible for a human before answering. "Well when you put it that way I guess I'd have to say yes". Shampoo smiled and grasped him in a huge bear-hug. Dylan, surprisingly, stopped blushing and returned the hug. After a while they broke apart and looked at each other.

It was then a bucket full of ice water decided to land on Dylan's head. Now transformed Dylan looked down of the roof. There, standing in the yard, was Nibiki. "Why did you do that?" said Dylan on the verge of yelling. "Genma said he would pay me ten dollars if I did it". Seconds later she was face to face with a very angry Dylan and Shampoo. "Uhhhhhhh" she said sweat-dropping "it was an accident?". "Ill teach you a lesson FOR RUINING MY DAY" yelled Dylan. "STUPID DUMMY" yelled Shampoo holding up a new pair of iron club things. "AHHHHHHHH" Screamed Nibiki as Dylan and Shampoo began chasing her fully intent on tying her up in a tree or some other high place and then cutting the rope.

Back inside Genma watched the spectacle through the window. "Looks like one of Nibiki's attempts at making money finally failed with disastrous results". He cringed at the sound of a tied-up Nibiki hitting the ground head first.

"That really hurt" whined Nibiki as she stood up rubbing her head. "Well then next time you decide to ruin my day keep that in mind" said Dylan. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some hot water and then go to bed". Dylan spun on her heel and went into the house, Shampoo following close behind.

********************************************************

"What else do you suppose it can do?" said Kasumi. It was the next day and everyone except Dylan, Ranma and Shampoo where in the living room. They where Discussing what they had seen the sword do the previous day. "We cant be sure it does anything else at all" said Soun " all we do know is that he can somehow draw on the energies of the sword. And he has to learn how to control these properly or we may may have big problems". "What would you know about problems dad" said Akene "you always run away from yours". Soun's eyes started watering and he muttered something incoherent.

"*YAWN* good morning", everyone looked up to see Dylan, Ranma and Shampoo coming down the stairs. Ranma looked at Soun and sighed \\ man he's crying AGAIN \\ . Ranma sat down on the couch and, since the was no room left on the couch, Dylan and Shampoo sat down on the floor. "Dylan, we where just discussing that sword of yours" said Genma. "My sword? What about it?" he said drawing it from it's sheath and putting it on the coffee table. "Last night" began Kasumi "when you fought Shampoo the sword started glowing and so did you're eyes. This glow seemed to give you the power and ability to defeat Shampoo. The brighter it glowed the better fighter you became. I'm guessing that you drew on the energy of the sword, it is enchanted of course. And it also seemed to have some more permanent effects. In case you havent noticed you look different". Dylan had a puzzled expression but he looked at himself. "WHA!!!!" he yelled, what he saw was different from how he had been the previous day. He was more muscular then before. "W-what happened? I'm different". "You also remember being able to jump onto the roof yesterday. It also seemes to have increased you're skill in the martial arts".

Dylan stood up and walked outside. "Where you going?" said Shampoo standing up and following. "I'm testing Kasumi's theory about me subconsciously learning martial arts" he replied. He took aim at the fence and punched. The board he had aimed at splintered into toothpicks under the blow. The shards landed in the pond scarring the fish. Everyone including Dylan stared at the broken board dumbfounded. "Whoa" he said backing up and tripping into the fish pond in the process causing him to transform. She jumped out and shook the water out of her hair. Not bothering to fetch any hot water Dylan sat back down in the living room. Shampoo soon followed sitting down next to her.

"I guess it really did improve my skill but how". "I'm not sure but I hope we can figure it out" Said Kasumi. Ash looked up at Dylan and said "power level". "what do you mean Ash?" asked Akene. Dylan seemed to understand and she said "power level. The amount of energy you're body holds, what Ash means is that the sword raised my Strength by quite a bit and as a result my skill in the martial arts also increased. Skill and power go hand in hand with each other when it comes to martial arts. At least that's how I understand it". Genma considered this "It's a possibility we cant rule out".

"Dylan's right" said a voice from outside. Everyone turned to see a glowing ball of light hovering in the yard. Nobody was even remotely surprised considering all the wired stuff that had been happening. "What are you and why are you here?" said Brock. "I'm here to tell you something. Dylan I am the one who gave you the sword and brought you, Ash, Misty and Brock here. Yes the sword was responsible for the change in you. It only effects you once though. The way it worked is a bit different from what you theorized though. When you used the sword for the first time a magical trigger I placed there was activated. It is true that power level and martial skill usually increase hand in hand but not when affected directly. So it was one trigger for two effects. One, to teach you all you needed to know about martial arts and two, to increase the power level in you're body. The energy increase always has visible results. However, now that the sword has taught you all you need to know the magic of that particular spell is gone. In time you will learn how to access the energy of the sword like the trigger did before".

Dylan just sat there digesting this information. "Ok that settles that, now, if you please would you tell us why you brought me, Ash, Brock and misty here in the first place?". Yes I can, but there is a legend that goes along with the explination. Do you mind?" "no, I've played enough Zelda mes to be used to that sort of thing". "Good, now here is how it all began. Long ago" "in a distant land!" put in Ash. "No just long ago. Anyway, long ago there was an evil wizard who wanted to destroy the world and turn it into a realm of fire and chaos. However he did not have enough power to realize his twisted dreams. Then one day he discovered an ancient scroll that would allow him to harness the power of daemons without it destroying him. You see normally if you harness the power of daemons it will destroy you within a month. So he began to perform the ritual the scroll described.

Fortunately I caught word of what he was up to and went to stop him. I managed to reach his lair but it was to late. He had completed the ritual. The power transformed him into a horrible monster of fire radiating evil light. I decided that it was either my life or the world.

I attacked him and a great battle ensued. I seemed to have the upper hand a first but as he gained power I lost that advantage. Just as I was about to be defeated I tore open the very fabric of reality and sent him to the limbo gap between dimensions. But before he disappeared he sealed me in a sphere of hellfire and trapped me in the bowels of the earth. Knowing that he would some day escape I began gathering energy and looking for a reality that held people with the potential to destroy that evil man. I finally found a dimension with people that had the potential. I gathered up enough energy but opening a dimensional tunnel through over a hundred dimensional vectors without unraveling reality in difficult.

It took me ten thousand years to prepare" "wait" said Dylan "how can you still be alive then?". "Part of my punishment is that I can never grow old or die well in this accused ball. Anyway, it took me ten thousand years to gather the energy. Then I found someone who actually wanted to go on an adventure like this, I found you. I waited for five years until you where ready. Then I sent you that message knowing you would answer it. As for Ash, Misty and Brock I brought them as well to help you. Their dimension isn't as far away as yours so it only took 4 days to gather the energy. Now the time is come for you to prepare because in three years time the daemon wizard will be free".

Everyone considered this, "what is the evil wizards name?" asked Ranma. "His name is Cappa Shathon. Now I must leave you, I cant maintain this connection any longer". With that the glowing ball disappeared and with it the voice. Everyone sat there thinking. Then Ranma looked around at everyone present and said "well lookes like we have to get training". "I'm coming to" said Akene. "Me to" said Shampoo. "Then it's settled" said Dylan "in three years the seven of us fight. No one else". Everyone except those who where already decided on going didn't seem to care.

*****************************************************

"Come on you can do better then that" yelled Ranma throwing another punch at Dylan which he dodged by jumping into the air. "Why don't you try to hit me?" Because you would do the same thing I'm doing" said Dylan landing neatly on the roof of the dojo, it was about a week after the glowing ball had shown up in the yard and Dylan was having a sparring mach with Ranma. Ranma jumped onto the roof and started chasing Dylan around in circles. "Stop dodging and fight" said Ranma "ok" said Dylan while Spinning around and pegging Ranma right in the face with a flying roundhouse kick. The same move that had defeated Shampoo only less powerful.

It still had enough punch to it to send Ranma flying into the wall of the house though. "Ugh, I didn't expect you to actually attack" groaned Ranma while slowly sliding down to the ground. "It's simple really" said Dylan jumping off the roof of the dojo and helping Ranma up. "You where to busy asking me to attack that you weren't prepared for when I actually did. You're more experienced then me, you should have known that". "Don't rub it in" grumbled Ranma rubbing his sore back. "Hey, just thought you would like to know".

After a few more minutes they went back inside. The second they stepped inside Shampoo ran up and tackled Dylan. "Hi Dylan" she said cheerfully "You no forget what happen a wee ago right?". Dylan rolled his eyes, Shampoo had been reminding him once every day about him being engaged to her. "Look Shampoo, with all the wired things that have been happening it's hard to forget anything. With all the weight on my shoulders lately remembering I have a Chinese amazon for a girlfriend is small change". Shampoo grinned latching firmly onto Dylan's left arm. "I guess Dylan have point" she said.

"Um Shampoo?" said Dylan "Yes?". "Unless you forgot we are going to eat supper. Ant I need you to let go of my arm before we can eat". Shampoo let go of Dylan's arm and the three of them went to the kitchenand walked right in on Bock and Kasumi while in the middle kissing each other. 


	3. haunted past

"Did we miss something?" asked Ranma. Needless to say Brock and Kasumi where embarrassed. "Umwell" said Brock turning several shades of red. Kasumi was uncharacteristically blushing as well. "Were waiting" said Dylan. "I think I hear geodude whining that he's hungry" said Brock running from he room. "And I need to run to the store to buy some cheese" said Kasumi also running out. "ButGeodude's in his pokeball and we bought cheese yesterday" Said Ranma as he, Dylan and Shampoo chased after Brock and Kasumi.

"Come on tell" yelled Shampoo. They rounded a corner out in the back yard and Brock and Kasumi weren't there. "Where did they go?" Said Dylan looking around. They where about to leave when Dylan spotted Brock's foot sticking out from behind a bush. "Yep they aren't here" said Dylan secretly indicating to Shampoo and Ranma where Brock and Kasumi where hiding. They went around the corner and hid.

"They gone?" whispered Brock to Kasumi. She peeked out of the bush and nodded. They slowly climbed out of the bush and headed toward the corner of the house. Just as they rounded the corner though Dylan, Shampoo and Ranma jumped out and surrounded them. "Ok Kasumi" said Ranma "what's going on and why are you trying to hide it?". She and Brock sighed, "ok we'll tell you" said Brock.

"After we met and Kasumi said she thought I was cute she was being serious. You see later that day when I followed her into the kitchen we realized we had a lot in comon. (Ok look, I'm not going to explain this in detail so here's the short and sweet version. Brock and Kasumi both cook, clean and do other things similar all the time. Not to mention they both enjoy doing it. They also both don't have a jealous of uncompassionate bone in their body. The only big differences really are that obviously ones a girl and ones a boy and unlike Kasumi Brook isn't cheerful twenty-four seven (Brock also has that squinty deal with his eyes). I just figured they would be perfect for each other. Ok so maybe the explanation isn't that short but heyit's a lot shorter then Brock's would have been) "And that's how we found out we liked each other" finished Kasumi. Somehow during the ridiculously long explanation full of hum's and haw's they had found their way into the living room (Ok I know were seeing a lot of the living room. But that's going to change soon so don't worry. Can't exactly train to fight a daemon wizard in a living room). "*Sniff* That's so romantic". Everyone turned around to see Soun sitting there on the stairs crying. Ranma rolled his eyes but chose to ignore the fact that Soun was crying AGAIN.

"Dad" said Kasumi turning red "how long have you been there?". "Since you came in here" he said. "Maybe in the morning we should leave to find some other place to train" said Ranma. "I agree" said Dylan, "this place is turning into one big nuthouse". "Nuthouse?" said Soun quizzically. "Think about it for a second. With all the things that have been happening maybe it would be easier to go somewhere else". They stood up and went back to the kitchen where everyone was already waiting for supper. Over supper they agreed to go somewhere else for training. So the next day Dylan, Shampoo, Ranma, Akene, Ash, Brock and Misty would be laving but they couldn't decide where to go.

"We could go back to china again" said Ranma. "No I want to go to france" said Misty. "How about Britain" said Brock. They continued arguing over where to go for a while. "Hey Dylan" said Ash "you haven't said anything. Where do you think we should go". Dylan thought for a second and then said "Egypt". Everyone considered this for a minute. Finally Misty said "why Egypt?". Dylan shrugged "I don't know. Just seamed like a good idea at the time. Not sure why though". Nobody seemed to find a problem with Egypt so in the morning that's where they would go.

******************************************************

"There's Cairo" said Dylan pointing out the window of the plane. Everyone turned in their various seats and looked out the windows. From how high the plane still was even on final approach it was difficult to see the sandy colored buildings but the activity in the streets and markets was hard to miss. The plane was soon grouded and he seven companions had soon disembarked.

After a good few hours of wandering around the city (not to mention the stares they got). The seven companions checked into a hotel. They ended up with three rooms connected by those doors that lead from room to room. Even with that large amount of rooms a problem still arose. "Ok we have a problem" said Ash "there are seven of uss and six beds. So two of us are going to have too sleep in the same bed". "Why not Ranma and Akene" said Dylan. "NO WAY YOU NUTCASE" yelled Akene. Ranma just shook his head. "How about Ash and Misty?" said Brock. He was rewarded with several lumps on the head from Ash and Misty punching him.

Shampoo smiled "I no mind sleep with Dylan". I wouldn't mind that. But," he walked over to Shampoo and whispered something in her ear. He looked up and said "no I think Ash and Misty would be a great idea. Brock looked Confused "but you just said" Brock was rewarded with an elbow to the gut and a whispered "don't you get it!?" from Dylan. "Oh" muttered Brock doubling over in pain. Ash and Misty watched all this getting madder and madder. Dylan walked around to each person in turn, except for ash and misty, and told them something. When he was done he and shampoo went to the room on the left and closed their side of the connecting door and Ranma and Akene did the same with the room to the right. That left Brock who quickly claimed one of the two beds in the room all to himself.

Ash and Misty's angry expressions where replaced with ones of confusion. "Well" said Brock looking up from the book he was reading "looks like you two are stuck with each other. He then set the book down and went to sleep leaving Ash and Misty standing there.

*******************************************************

After much argument over who would get which side of the bed Ash and Misty had finally settled down. Misty was sitting up and starring idly at the ceiling fan when Ash looked over and said something. "Misty, do you really still follow me because of you're stupid bike?". "What?" she said startled at the question. "You heard me" said Ash. Misty considered his question for a second then replied "I'm not sure". Ash sat up and looked Misty right in the eyes and said "Yes you are sure. Now please just answer the question".

Misty thought for a while longer then said "no". Ash laid back down and mumbled "thought so". "Why did you ask that Ash?" "I'm not sure. I was just wondering I guess" "oh". Misty went back to starring at the ceiling fan. This time Misty asked the question first. "Why do you think I still follow you?" she said. Ash shrugged, "I don't know. Don't ask me how you're mind works". "What's that supposed to mean" "that I haven't the slightest clue why you follow me and that I also don't know why I want you to follow me". Ash clamped his hand over his mouth realizing he had said to much.

Misty just sat there looking stunned. "You want me to stay with you?" she said looking at Ash. Ash sat up and looked at Misty again. "Ok I admit it. Yes I like that you hang around. You've been a lot of help and am one of my best friends. So yes I don't want you to ever leave". Misty considered what he said \\ maybe he's not as insensitive as I thought \\ . "Um I never thought you felt that way" said Misty. "I guess I just never gathered up enough courage to tell you before". They sat there for a while blushing as red as the pokeballs sitting on the bedside table. Then something clicked and Ash leaned forward and kissed Misty. Both of them where surprised at this but soon got used to it. They sat there for about a minute before breaking apart. "Misty?" "yes Ash?" "I love you" "I love you to Ash". They leaned forward and kissed each other again.

Back outside on the window ledge there was Dylan and Ranma. "Well Dylan" said Ranma "looks like you're plan worked perfectly". Dylan nodded and they went back to their own rooms. As Dylan climbed back in through the window Shampoo looked up. "Did plan work?" she asked walking up to Dylan. "Perfectly" he replied smiling. Shampoo smiled as well and kissed Dylan who turned bright red. Shampoo giggled and Dylan suggested they should go to bed. Shampoo agreed and soon all seven companions where asleep in their respective rooms.

*********************************************************

It was sometime in the afternoon the next day and everyone was taking a tour of the great pyramid of Giza. "Stay close" said the guide "if you get lost in this part of the pyramid you will never escape". They where in a passage filled with hieroglyphs near the bottom of the pyramid. They would go off into the desert to train tomorrow but for the time being they where enjoying the sights. The passageway ended in one of the burial chambers.

They all got a good look at the chamber but when they turned to leave the door was gone. "That's never happened before" said the guide backing away from where the door used to be. "I don't like this" said Dylan reaching for his sword. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS HAPPENING". Everyone turned around to see Brock Backing away from the wall. The reason he was backing away was that the stone in the floor where sinking into the ground. One after another the stones sank and disappeared until everyone was standing on a small pillar of stones left near where the entrance should have been.

Then the stone beneath Ranma disappeared. He fell screaming into the pit. The stones kept disappearing until only the guide remained. "Hellooooooooooo" he yelled down into the pit. But the paving stones reappeared and so did the door. Alone and afraid the guide hightailed it out of the pyramid at top speed.

********************************************************

Everyone woke up to find themselves lying in the sand. Dylan stood up rubbing his head and looked around. "Where are we?" he said. Everyone else stood up while dusting themselves off. "I'm not sure but look!" said Brock pointing to the left. Everyone turned to see a city. In the center of the city was a huge palace. "It looks like Cairo but what's with the palace?" said Akene. Ranma turned toward the city and started walking while saying "I don't know, but maybe someone in town can help us".

Everyone headed into town but there was something odd. As they walked through the streets people kept starring at them. Then Akene realized what was wrong. "Where are all the cars? And the tourists?". "you're right" said Brock looking around "I don't see any of that anywhere". Everyone stopped and looked around. "No cars, no tourists, and the peoples clothes are funny even by Egyptian standards" said Misty. Dylan felt something touch the little bag of money he had hanging from his belt. He spun around and grabbed the little boy who had been trying to steal his things by the scruff of the neck. everyone in the street backed away several paces. "Ok kid drop it" Dylan said. Putting on an innocent face the boy said "drop what sir?". "The money you took from my wallet". The boys face fell and he handed Dylan back the coins he had took.

Dylan put the coins back where they belonged and set the kid down. He couldn't have been more then eight years old. "So kid" said Dylan looking down at him "why did you do that?". The boy scuffed the toe of his sandals on the ground and muttered something. Dylan thought for a second then said "ok I'll let it slide this time. But don't let me catch you doing that again". The kid spun around and bolted. Shampoo looked around at the people starring at their little group. "What you looking at?" she growled threateningly. Everyone went back to what they had been doing before the incident had occurred.

The seven companions continued on looking for someone who could help them. One man was particularly bizarre. He was a merchant selling camels. "Excuse me sir" said Dylan "But can you tell us where the nearest visitors center is?". "I don't know of what you speak" said the merchant looking at Shampoo "but I would trade a camel for the girl". He was rewarded with a two huge whacks to the head. One from Dylan and one from Shampoo. "That happens often" said the merchant rubbing his head.

"I give up" said Ash sitting down on a stone at the side of the street. Everyone seemed to agree and sat down on other rocks next to Ash's. "We've been looking for hours and we haven't found anything" said Misty rubbing her feet. Then something like a Trumpet sounded in the not to far down the street. The seven friends stood back up and looked down the street. There, about two hundred feet away, was one of those palanquin things. One of those platforms that where carried by for people. The where two men riding it. One dressed in all sorts of gold clothing and the other in what seemed to be ceremonial robes. The palanquin was flanked front, back and on either side by soldiers carrying long, curved, semitars. Everyone in the street except for the seven companions went down on their knees and began bowing.

What appeared to be an officer saw this and halted the small group in front of where the companions were standing. The man walked straight up to Dylan. "Why are you not bowing" he snarled. Dylan just crossed his arms. "I asked you a question". Dylan snorted and said "why would we bow?". The man reeled back as if Dylan had punched him in the face. "You know why" he said starring daggers at Dylan. The man dressed in gold began talking to the man wearing the robes. "No I don't know why. Would you care to enlighten me?" said Dylan. The man snorted "all must bow in the presence of the pharaoh" he said. "And I should be impressed why?". The soldier walked up to Dylan again saying "one more comment like that and I will kill you". "Oh really?" said Dylan drawing himself up to his full height and for the first time the man noticed Dylan was at least one foot taller then him. The Soldier backed away again.

Then the men riding the palanquin got off of the silly looking thing and walked up to where the companions stood. "That will be quite enough captain" said the man in gold. The soldier backed off and retook his place in front of the other soldiers. "Greetings" said the man in gold to the seven companions "I am the pharaoh. I have been expecting you. Come, follow us, my friend here will explain everything" said the man in gold.

It turned out that the man wearing the robes was some kind of priest. On the way to the palace he explained everything to the companions. "You are wondering why you are here" began the priest "first of all the reason we found you was because of a prophecy inscribed on the walls of a temple just outside the city. It said that when darkness spreads in the tome of the good pharaoh seven mighty heroes from the future of another world will come to drive the darkness back. We believe you seven to be those heroes. For a great time of need is upon us. About a month ago, out of the east, came a force that wiped out cities, destroyed families and killed many innocent people. What has come is truly evil. A warrior so consumed by hate that the dark gods granted him power, the power to destroy humanity. He and his followers will stop at nothing to destroy all that is built here. We sent entire armies to combat this threat but they would not stop. Our armies where torn to shreds, broken and disgraced the few warriors that remained alive just barely made it home, only to descend into madness. I and the pharaoh went to the temple to consult the prophesy and ask the gods for help. Our prayers have apparently been answered because after we departed the temple we found you".

Everyone thought about what the priest had told them. Then, turning to the priest, Misty said "what is the pharaohs name?". The Priest looked at misty then simply said "Yami". Something about that name rung a bell in the back of Dylan's mind but he couldn't place why. He shrugged it off because they had reached the palace. The huge gates slowly swung open and everyone went through. Yami announced that that night there would be a feast in honor of the arrival of the heroes.

They where all given rooms to stay in. Ranma and Akene shared one room, Dylan and Shampoo shared one, Ash and Misty shared one and Brock had one to himself. Dylan walked out onto the balcony that was part of the room and looked up at the stars. For some strange reason the name Yami kept nagging at the back of his mind. Then it hit him, Yami was the name of the good Pharaoh from the Yu-gi-oh TV show.

\\ Could it be the same person? \\ thought Dylan. \\ It is possible, I mean, with all the other bizarre things that have been happening I wouldn't doubt it \\ . Dylan heard footsteps and turned around to see shampoo come on to the balcony. She leaned against the railing next to Dylan and looked up at the stars as well. "This place pretty" she said. Dylan nodded and said "to bad the corruption of future pharaohs brought it down. I know who Yami is. He is one of the few uncorrupt pharaohs to rule". Shampoo considered this for a second then asked "how you know who Yami is?" "well do you remember how I told you that in my world you're a TV show character?". Shampoo nodded. "Well Yami is to" he said looking down at Shampoo.

Dylan and Shampoo heard the door open and walked back into the room. A young woman came in and set two wooden boxes on one of the tables. She looked up and explained that the boxes had new clothes for them and she said the feast would be at sundown. They opened the boxes and put on the clothes. Dylan had white pants and a whit tunic made out of some kind of silk, a black vest and boots and a long crimson cape with a gold clasp. Shampoo had a red gown with one of those gold plated necklaces the Egyptians wore.

"I look silly" said Shampoo looking at the dress. "No you don't" said Dylan "you're just not used to wearing dresses". Shampoo shrugged and they went down to where the feast would be. When they got there they noticed that everyone else also had the same clothes as Dylan and shampoo only in different colors. Ash's boots and vest where red, his shirt and pants where green and his cape was maroon (Yah I know these egyptians have no sense of fashion sometimes). Brock's boots and vest where gray, his shirt and pants where brown and his cape was white. Ranma's boots and vest where yellow, his shirt and pants where blue and his cape was brown. Misty's gown was blue and Akene's was green.

The doors to the dining hall opened and everyone went in. The companions where met with applause as the many guests (I wont explain their cloths because there's about a hundred of them) saw them enter. The companions made their way to the head table and sat there with Yami. Nobody seem to mind that Ash had pikachu on his shoulder. Maybe they just expected heroes to have some wired things.

Yami stood up and everyone quieted down. He held up his arms and went into a long speech about prophesies and how the companions were there to save Egypt. Everyone looked like they where listening but they could tell even Yami was unaccustomed to giving long speeches. After he finished the food was brought in and everyone began eating what passed for normal for them. Dylan in particular shied away from the fried scarabs. The drinks where good though. They where some kind of alcohol though and not many people picked up on this very fast and Ash and Misty didn't realize this at all. So by the end about half the people present where about a dozen or so drinks south of sober.

One thing everyone learned about Ash and Misty though was that they really liked each other. They had been trying to hide the fact that they where boyfriend and girlfriend but the drinks took their common sense away in a hurry. It was especially funny when Ash took up a dare to kiss misty in front of everyone. But eventually everyone left and went to bed.

**********************************************************

"Ohhhhh my head" grumbled Ash walking out into the training yard the next day. Yami had insisted that they learn how to fight better before the evil wizards army showed up. Misty was just behind his and was rubbing her head as well. "Hangover?" said Dylan chuckling. He was sitting on top of one of those poles you balance on while doing staff fighting. "Ah shut-up" grumbled Ash taking his hand away from his head. Dylan smiled and said "I take it you don't remember most of the feast?" "no" "well lets just say the secret about you and misty is out". "So everyone knows that she's my girlfriend?". Dylan just nodded. Then he looked at Misty. He could sense something different about her.

He shook the feeling off as Yami and several of his soldiers walked into the yard. "Good morning everyone" said Yami. The seven companions just nodded. "Now then" continued Yami "today we will prepare for the upcoming battle. Now" he said turning toward one of the higher ranking soldiers "you stand over in the sword ring". He obayed and went into the large, round and shallow pit. Yami then turned to Dylan and said "this is my best swordsman, go down there and see how you do against him it a fight". Dylan jumped off of the pole and into the ring drawing his sword in the process.

The second Dylan landed the soldier charged swinging his own sword down. Dylan blocked the blow and threw a slash to the left which the soldier blocked. The soldier then brought his sword around low at Dylan's legs. Dylan jumped and landed on the flat part of the sword effectively pinning it to the ground. Then he knocked the man backwards wit his signature roundhouse kick. Dylan pointed the tip of his sword at the mans throat and said "you loose". He drew the blade back and sheathed it. Then he helped the man up.

Yami clapped and said "very good, you may be one of the most skilled warriors I have ever seen". Dylan smiled and scratched the back of his head. The rest of the day was spent teaching the people who had never learned how to fight hand to hand the basics of hand to hand combat using a sword. Ash didn't understand why though. He did have his pokemon right? When he brought this issue up with Yami he shook his head and said "you cant always rely on those creatures you train. I myself can summon something called the dark magician but I don't totally rely on him to fight".

The next couple days where pretty much the same but on the fourth day they heard an alarm sound. "The enemy is here" said Yami. Everyone ran inside and gathered up their weapons. Then, once they where ready, they all went outside and through the gates of the palace. Yami was waiting for them at the head of his own army. They marched to the outskirts of the city and finally saw the evil host of enemies they had to face. There where all sorts of bizarre creatures. Most seemed to have been men at one point or another. There where legions of walking skeletons and zombies, massive creatures with jackal heads carrying huge scythes, writhing masses of ghoul's, mummies riding giant misshapen lizard creatures and all sorts of other foul creatures. But at the head of the army on a huge black war-horse there was a huge man in black armor and the head of a wolf. Yami looked grim as he said "lord malazar's daemon host has arrived". Then the terrifying army charged.


	4. bizzare twists

The two armies crashed together and a sound like thunder erupted. Steel cashed with steel. Blade hit flesh, bone and armor. And right at the forefront of the battle was Yami. He was chanting some kind of spell. A swirling vortex of energy formed next to him. The energy turned purple and began to take the form of a man. It became more substantial and solidified into a man wearing purple robes. His tall pointed hat curved forward slightly and covered the sides and back of his head like a hood. He was wearing blue shoulder armor as well. He had a long blue staff with a gem on top clutched in his right hand.

The man wearing purple swept his staff in a horizontal motion. A beam of energy shot out of the staff. Any enemy the beam touched changed color to look like a negative photograph and shattered into pieces. "What is he?" said Ranma pointing at the man in purple. Dylan blocked a swing from a ghoul with his sword and said "it's called the dark magician". He brought the sword around cleaving the ghoul he was fighting in half right down the middle.

Dylan wheeled around to meet the next threat that faced him. It was a goblin. The insane little green creature was swinging a flail at him. Dylan chopped the chain in half and cut the squealing little wretches head off. The battle continued like this for a long time. As soon as one enemy fell another would take it's place.

On another part of the battlefield Ash was fighting an entire group of skeletons. He pointed at the closest skeleton and shouted "Bulbasaur, use a skull bash to knock that thing to pieces". Bulbasaur launched himself at the reanimated pile of bones knocking it to the ground and smashing it into a million pieces. Bulbasaur spun around and headed back toward Ash.

"Now attack that one with a vine whip" said Ash pointing at another skeleton. Bulbasaur swung his vines at the skeleton but instead of hitting the thing it grabbed onto the vines and pulled. Bulbasaur flew through the air and ended up being impaled on the skeletons spear. "Bulbasaur no!!!!!!!" yelled Ash as the little creature fell to the ground. "Bulb" croaked the pokemon weakly before slumping down dead.

Something started to burn inside Ash. Anger, hatred and pain burned him from the inside. His vision went red and he drew his sword. He charged forward into the ranks of skeletons like a man possessed. He swung his sword around in a wide arc chopping four of the skeletons in half with one swipe. One of the things swung it's own sword grazing his arm. He didn't even notice as blood leaked out of the wound. He kept fighting until the pile of bones and decaying flesh of the enemies he had killed where piled high enough to reach over Ash's head.

Even then he refused to stop. Such was his anger and pain that raw hatred caused him to keep fighting. He was slicing through the enemy ranks like a hot knife through butter. He kept fighting like a daemon even when no enemy dared come near him. He kept charging not letting up even for a second. The whole time Pikachu was cowering in fear inside Ash's backpack.

"What has gotten into Ash?" said Misty to Ranma. "Bulbasaur is dead" said Ranma. "What" said Misty, her eyes filling with tears. She collapsed onto the ground grabbing at the sand. She pulled up a handful of it and let it run out between her fingers. She watched as the grains blew away in the wind. "This has gone to far. Nobody alive was supposed to die" said Brock.

"On the contrary" said a thunderous voice from behind everyone. Everyone wheeled around to see lord Malazar standing there. His war-horse had died some time ago. The dark magician fired his beam attack at Malazar but it just bounced harmlessly off of his armor. "All living things but me must perish" he said hefting his huge sword and swinging it in a downward arc cleaving the nearest palace guard in half.

"When I'm through with you," said Dylan stepping forward and drawing his sword, "you wont be among the living, you megalomaniac." He raised his sword up into the guard position awaiting Malazar's attack. Malazar charged forward swinging his sword down. Dylan parried the blow and lashed out at Malazar's left side. Malazar likewise parried his blow. He swung the blade up at Dylan's face. He jumped up into the air and over Malazars head. He spun around and slashed a long gash down the back of the lords armor. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Malazar spinning around and knocked Dylan into the air.

Dylan began glowing. It looked like he was alight with crimson flame. He twisted in mid air and landed on the edge of Malazar's outstretched sword. He balanced there for a second and then jumped to a position about ten feet away from Malazar. "So" said the evil lord Grinning "it seems you are more powerful then I first thought". Dylan just charged forward his eyes glowing with pure berserker rage. He swung his sword around in an arc so fast the eye could not follow. When Malazar tried to block his sword arm was sheared off at the wrist.

Malazar backed away screaming and clutching at the bleeding stump that used to be his arm. Dylan spun around and sliced Malazar's head off. The head turned into black smoke and the armored body cracked at the seams and exploded. Without their lord to maintain them the legions of daemon creatures collapsed and turned to dust. Everyone ran over to Ash who was holding Bulbasaur. Yami looked down at the limp form of the pokemon. He could still sense the little creatures life force clinging to its dead body. Yami knelt down and said "let me see him I can save him". Ash handed the pokemon to Yami and he and the pokemon started glowing. The wound sealed and the color returned to Bulbasaur's pale skin.

When the glow faded the pokemon's eyes opened. "Bulba" said the confused little creature jumping out of Yami's arms. "Bulbasaur" said Ash happily, scooping the little pokemon back up into his arms. Pikachu hopped out of Ash's backpack and squeaked happily. "Ash?" said Misty looking him over a few times. "Yes?" he replied not even looking up. "You're hat and jacked are trashed" she said giggling a little bit. Ash looked at himself and laughed too. "So they are" he said.

********************************************************

"Well I guess this is goodbye" said Yami. Everyone was standing in the temple outside the city. Dylan nodded and said "I'm glad I got the chance to meet you". "It's time my lord" said the priest addressing Yami. Yami nodded and relesed a burst of shadow power opening a dimensional door. Everyone said their final good-byes and went through the portal.

********************************************************

Misty slumped down on the couch in the living room at the Tendo household. It had been about three weeks since they had gotten back from Egypt. \\ I don't feel so good \\ thought Misty rubbing her stomach. She had been throwing up every morning for the past week. It had also happened just this evening a few minutes ago. Dylan stomped into the room soaking wet and in female form. She plopped down onto the couch and wrung the water out of her hair.

"What happened to you?" said Misty. Dylan grumbled and said "Ranma knocked me into the fish pond during a sparring match. What's wrong with you? Did you throw up again?". Misty growled and yelled "isn't that obvious?!?!?!". "Ok, ok, jeez you don't have to bite my head off". Misty looked at the floor sheepishly and mumbled an apology. Dylan once again thought she sensed something different about misty.

"Hello Misty" said Ash walking into the room. "Hi Ash" she said still rubbing her stomach while Ash sat down next to her. Pretty soon everyone, including the people that didn't go to Egypt, where in the living room. "Hey misty" said Ash "are you okay? You look a little pale". "I'm not okay Ash. Id really rather not talk about it". "Why not" "because I don't feel like it" "come on tell me" "ASH YOU'RE BEING A JACKASS. AND ANOTHER THINGcan I have a hug?". Misty leaned forward and gave Ash a big hug which he returned because it looked like she needed it.

Dylan considered what she had just seen then burst out laughing. "What funny?" said Shampoo. Dylan whispered something in her ear and she was soon laughing too. "What's so funny?" said Misty. "Um misty? Have you missed an important girl' thing this month by chance?" said Dylan. Misty went pale when she realized what Dylan was saying. "Do you mean?", Dylan nodded. "Yes Misty, you're pregnant. I've been sensing wired things about you since we where in Egypt. More specifically after the feast".

Misty and Ash looked at everyone in shock. "How did this happen" asked Misty looking down at her midsection again. "Let me put it this way" said Dylan. "You're in love, you're teenagers and you where both very drunk". "So that meanshey wait a minute. What do you mean sensing?" said Misty.

"I'm not sure what I mean" said Dylan . "A while ago I found that if I concentrated I could feel the energy in a persons body. Occasionally though I pick up signatures by accident. Is I focus on you Misty I receive two life force readings not just one. Something like that could only happen if the person did in fact have another person inside them. Or more specifically, if that person was pregnant".

Everyone just sat there staring. Then Misty got a hold of herself and said "it seems that in a few months we will have another mouth to feed". She stood up and almost toppled over. She would have fell flat on her face if it hadn't been for Ash jumping up and catching her. They headed upstairs together to go to bed.

"Well, that wasdifferent" said Ranma. Everyone could hear someone crying and they turned to see Soun. Tears where streaming down the side of his face like waterfalls.

"What's with you?" said Dylan. "Did you break you're food or something?". Everyone started laughing. Soun shook his head.

"No" he said "it's justwhat happened to Mistyit's so cute!!!!!". Everyone except Soun fell on the floor laughing so hard it looked like they would explode. Soun just looked at everyone and said "what's the big joke? Mind letting me in on it?".

"It's just that" said Dylan hauling herself up onto the couch. "I have never heard something that serious be described as cute' before".

Shampoo sat down next to Dylan. "I think it time for bed" she said looking around. Everyone nodded and soon nobody was left in the living room.

***********************************************************

"Misty, um, why are you eating like somebody is going to come along and steal you're food?" said Ash. "I mean, I know you have to eat more now but, isn't that a little overboard?".

It had been about two months since they had found out Misty was pregnant. By now visible signs had started to show. "Yes I do Ash, I'm scared if I don't eat fast enough I won't eat enough". Ash shook his head. He thought she was worrying to much but he wasn't going to be the one to tell her. Especially with the mood swings she's been having lately.

Dylan walked into the kitchen with the now ever-present Shampoo trailing two feet behind him. She had been doing that since Dylan had beat her in that fight. For the most part he didn't mind but sometimes it got annoying. Maybe she was just worried if she left some other girl would come along and steal him. It was unlikely though since he really didn't care weather he had a girlfriend or not. Wellhe might care if Shampoo left. No wait, he wold, she really was starting to grow on him. He shook his head at these thoughts running through his head. \\ Yes \\ he thought \\ I only care about Shampoo. I don't know why she worries so much. Maybe it has something to do with her previous relationship with Ranma. Oh well that's over now, and now she wont leave me alone. Come to think of it I really don't mind. And if I know amazons, and I do considering that's exactly what Shampoo is, she probably likes me too \\ .

Shampoo was having similar thoughts. \\ Dylan no mind me follow him. I wonder if he actually like me? What I saying? If he no like me he run away, not let me hang around. Maybe he just scared to admit he like me. He did once but he avoid questions like that after I ask for first time. Maybe he just shy. Oh well, I ask again later, I get answer then \\ .

"Hello you two, how are you doing?" said Ash looking up as Dylan and Shampoo sat down at the table.

"I'm fine" said Dylan just staring off into space. Shampoo didn't say anything. She likewise just looked at the air.

Kasumi walked in with more food and set it on the table. "Come on eat up" she said cheerfully "breakfast is the most important meal of the day". She walked out of the room again to go get more food.

Everyone just ate in silence. By the time they where finished everyone in the house had came and went respectively, except for Ash and Misty. "Are you finished yet?" said Ash. "I'm usually the one who eats to much".

Misty finished off her tenth plate of food and said "I guess I did go a little overboard".

**********************************************************

Dylan and Shampoo where sitting on the roof just like they had About three month's earlier. Just sitting and staring at the stars. Shampoo looked down from the stars and over at Dylan. \\ Maybe I ask him now \\ she thought. "Dylan?" she asked.

Dylan looked down from the sky. "Yes Shampoo?".

"I know I ask before but you like me?" she asked. Dylan only nodded. "No I mean like' me".

"Oh" said Dylan "that's what you mean. Um". \\ Oh boy im not going to get out of it this time \\ . Shampoo leaned in closer and looked right into Dylan's eyes. "I guess I do like you in that sense. I was hesitant at first but I have to admit, I've grown to like you".

Shampoo smiled and said "I thought you like me". She leaned forward and kissed him. This time instead of scaring him he really didn't mind.

***********************************************************

"Come on Ash you need to learn to do better then that" said Dylan throwing a punch which Ash just barely dodged. It was a month after Dylan and Shampoo had their conversation on the roof. Dylan was teaching Ash how to fight hand to hand. Dylan threw another punch and Ash ducked. Dylan's hand caught on the collar of Ash's half ruined jacket and it ripped right in half. Ash stood up and looked at his jacket. "Great" he said "just great. First I loose my hat, then my jacket too". Ash's hat had been shredded in an earlier sparring match.

"That's enough training for now," said Dylan. "We need to get you some new clothes. Not to mention me. I'm sick of wearing this karate suit all the time".

"Did someone mention shopping?". Dylan and Ash turned around to see Shampoo and Akene standing there. "If you're going shopping we would like to come to".

Dylan nodded and said "ok you can come. But only if you pay. I'm kind of broke".

Akene nodded. "That seems reasonable" she said. So they headed to the mall.

***********************************************************

"Look at this" said Akene pointing at a dress. "I don't usually buy stuff like this but it's half off". Dylan shook his head as they where dragged into yet another women's clothing store.

"Don't you have enough already?" said Dylan. "We have everything we came for and then some". Dylan had bought the few clothes he needed from a store a while ago. All he needed to do was wash them when he got back and he would finally have other things to wear. Shampoo had suggested just changing in the store after he bought the clothes but he said that they where too itchy unless he washed them first. Ash had baught himself a red leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses. He had had more then enough money for them from his battle winnings as a pokemon trainer. So now he was wearing the jacket and had the sunglasses up on his forehead. Among the things Dylan had got was a leather jacket like Ash's only black.

"No we don't" said Akene grabbing the dress and running up to the register.

"Ash" said Dylan "do me a favor and give me a good swift kick in the ass the next time I agree to take a teenaged girl shopping".

Ash nodded and said "agreed". After they left the store Dylan insisted on the for of them going to get something to eat. Everyone was hungry but it was more to get the girls away from the clothing stores then anything else.

Everyone went to the food court and ordered what they wanted then sat down. As usual Shampoo insisted on sitting next to Dylan. While everyone else had gotten some type of Japanese food or another Dylan had ordered a cheeseburger. "Why did you get that thing?" said Akene looking at Dylan's cheeseburger.

"I just finally got sick of Japanese food I guess" said Dylan taking a big bite out of his burger. Akene shrugged and went back to eating her noodles.

*********************************************************

"Welcome back," said Brock as Dylan, Ash, Shampoo and Akene walked in. "Have a good trip to the mall?"

Dylan jerked his head in the general direction of Akene and said "what do you think?". Brock chuckled and helped them carry the stuff upstairs.

"Hi Ash" said Misty standing up and giving Ash a hug.

"You're getting a little fat Misty" Ash teased. Misty just chuckled and sat down while complimenting Ash on his new jacket.

Meanwhile Dylan was downstairs washing his new clothes. He sat there and waited until they where finished and then for the first time in a long time changed out of his karate suit and into a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. "That's better" he said throwing his karate suit into the washing machine. "I was getting tired of wearing that karate suit".

*********************************************************

"When will Misty be back?" said Brock. It was six months or so after the shopping trip and Ash and Misty would be showing up with the new baby soon.

The fat panda that was Genma help up a sign that said "be patient".

"Yah Brock you worry to much said Dylan.

Akene was holding the little black piglet P-Chan (otherwise known as Ryoga) who was giving Dylan an extremely sour look. He still hadent forgave him for hitting him with that branch. But he would never pick a fight with a guy with a sword though. Add in the ever present Shampoo and he tended to avoid conflict in either form.

"There they are" said Brock pointing down the road at a taxi.

The car continued down the road and stopped in front of the dojo. The door opened and Ash stepped out then helped a very tired Misty out of the car. She was carrying something wrapped in a blanket (if you don't know what this is e-mail me and ill recommend a good doctor. It's pretty obvious what it is right?).

"You look beat" said Ranma looking at Misty as Brock hauled Ash and Misty's stuff out of the trunk.

"Well wouldn't you be girly man" grumbled Misty. Everyone had a good laugh and after the cab driver was paid they went inside.

**********************************************************

Dylan groaned as he heard the Baby start wailing at the top of her lungs. "It's the middle of the night. Doesn't she ever shut up?" he grumbled. It had been about a month since the baby was born. The little girl's name was Anya and she sure had a good set of lungs on her. Dylan gathered up his blankets and a tarp he had taken to keeping close by and went to sleep on the roof.

After Dylan had settled down he just began to stare at the stars. Then something occurred to him that he had been too busy to consider in the year that he had been here for. 

Would he ever hear from the wizard again? As if on cue a flash of light exploded in midair and formed into a glowing ball.

"Greetings Dylan" said the wizard through hid communication orb.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dylan sitting bolt upright in the process.

"I am here to tell you of something that has come to my attention," said the voice. "To the east, somewhere in England to be more precise, is the ancient ruin of a castle. Inside the castle is an orb of great power. Every five hundred years this orb gathers enough energy to grant two wishes. In three weeks time the orb will have the needed energy. Seek out this orb. For it will give you the needed power to defeat Cappa in two years. And you can save the other wish for later and send youreself home when this is over".

"So I can go home when this is over?" said Dylan.

"That is the general idea, yes" said the voice of the wizard.

"Where is the castle?".

"Go to stonehenge. Underneath is an ancient passage leading to it"

"The castle is underground?".

"Yes. I don't know why. Maybe the lord that lived there liked worms. Be warned there are many things guarding the orb. One more thing about the orb. It is no larger then a golf-ball. Touch it to the end of you're sword hilt and it will be held there enhancing the swords power instead of gathering energy for the wish. You can leave the second wish for later even if you attach the orb to the sword without using it. The sword wond use previously stores energy. Now I must leave, farewell"

Then the ball was gone. Dylan, for the first time in a while, slept soundly. He had a chance to go home.

Notes: well what do you think? Wow. Misty pregnant. I have to admit I didn't intend to do that originally but I threw it in to make things more interesting. As for part 5 everyone is preparing for the trip to England and other characters from ranma 1/2 will make a crashing appearance. To give you an idea of the ensuing mayhem and or pointlessness Mousse will be making an appearance. Well see ya later.


	5. chance encounters

Disclaimer: ...do i really need to say it again? no? ok heres part 5 enjoy!!!!

"Yawn' good morning everyone" said Dylan hopping down from the roof.

"Morningwhy where you on the roof?" asked Ranma.

"The little whine factory was driving me crazy. So naturally I had to find analternate bedroom. Oh and mister wizard man talked to me again. We need to leave for England in a week".

"Cool" said Ranma.

"Dylan" said Soun. "It seems you haven't gone to school the whole time you been here".

"WELL I HAVE LOTS OF TRAINING TO DO BYE". Said Dylan grabbing a sausage roll and taking off at record speed.

"Why does he do that every time I mention school? I was just Asking" said Soun tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

******************************************************

"Man that was a close one. Guy gets stuck outside his own reality and he still can barely avoid school. What is this um whatever coming to?".

"SWEETO"

"What the hell was that?" said Dylan skidding to a stop and looking around. He spotted someone he recognized but hadn't met as of yet. "Happosai" he said watching the old pervert run down the street with a huge sack being chased by a large crowd of pissed off women.

"What a haul" he shouted rounding a corner and running right smack into Dylan. "Who are you boy?" he said glaring at him. Instead of responding Dylan drew his sword and chopped Happosai's Sack open. The lady's undergarments inside spilled onto the sidewalk and the crowd gathered them up and stocked away. "Why you brat you made me spill my stuff".

"You're stuff? What? You a thieving cross dresser or something?" said Dylan sheathing his sword.

"Ohhhhhhhh you'll pay for that you little bastard," said Happosai jumping up into the air. "Happo fire burst". A hail of small bombs shot toward Dylan.

"Uh oh" Said Dylan dancing around the blasts and drawing his sword once more. He used it as a bat and knocked a few of the bombs back at the old pervert.

"WHA" shouted Happosai as some of his own attack exploded right in his face. He then rushed forward and grabbed Dylan's wrist and with a mighty heave threw him into a nearby fountain.

A sputtering, transformed and very pissed Dylan hopped out of the fountain. "Oh you're going to pay for that old man". Happosai just stood there staring. Then he grinned. "OH NO YOU DON'T YOU OLD BASTARD" shouted Dylan starting to glow.

"You don't scare me brat," said Happosai charging foreword".

"You should be" said Dylan. His aura flared into a full-fledged inferno and he knocked Happosai into the stratosphere with the flat of his sword. Then Dylan turned and began heading back to the dojo.

*************************************************************

Dylan walked into the kitchen at the dojo where Ranma was boiling some water for the same reason Dylan needed it. "Man what happened to you? You look like hell Dylan".

"I had a run in with Happosai," said Dylan adding more water to the kettle.

"No wonder you look so pissed. He dident"

"No. I knoced him into orbit before he got close to me"

"Let me guess. You did that thing where you glow and get ten times stronger?"

"Yah".

"Well if you can beat Happosai when you're like that remind me never to make you mad".

"Ok. Don't ever make me mad".

"Thank you". Ranma poured the heated water into cups and they both unceremoniously dumped it on their heads.

"Much better" said Dylan "This curse is really annoying when you don't need it to sneak into a girl's locker room or something".

"You said it," said Ranma grinning.

**************************************************************

Later that day everyone was once again sitting in the living room (hey I know they go there a lot but where else are they supposed to go? Into the hallway?) When Soun once again brought up the subject of school. "As I was saying I have nailed the doors shut so you four" he indicated Dylan, Ash, Misty and Brock "couldn't bolt at the first mention of the word".

"Why are you so adamant about this all of a sudden. I mean we do have more pressing matters to deal with," said Dylan.

"And me Misty and Brock are pokemon trainers. We don't need school," said Ash while trying to pry open the door.

"LookI've put up with it till now for two reasons. Number one. For a while I didn't really know you people so I wasn't going to make you do anything. Now I do know you. Number two. I understood you're need to train so I let it be. But by now I think you're plenty strong enough. Besides, school never slowed down Ranma's training".

Everyone just stared blankly then there was a chorus of excuses like "I need to look after the baby" and "I need to polish my sword" and various others like I need to fix this or find that. Soun finally got tired of excuses and used that scary face thing he does to shut everyone up. "No more excuses. In fact the only valid one I heard was that Ash and Misty need to take care of Anya. However, you all know Kasumi is well capable of handling the baby while you are away".

Everyone turned and began talking. Then when they where finished Dylan walked over and said "Fine we'll go. But we're not going to give up our trips just because of a stupid school, deal?".

Soun smiled and said "Fair enough".

*************************************************************

"Man this sucks," said Ash. "I'm a pokemon trainer I don't need school". As a result of the previous days discussions Dylan, Ash, Misty and Brock now needed to go to Furinkan high school.

Ranma was walking on the fence as usual and Dylan was as well. "Why are you two doing that anyway?" asked Brock. "Walking on the fence I mean".

Ranma explained how it was supposed to promote balance while Dylan said he just felt like it and left it at that. "You feel like it huh," said Misty.

"Yah I don't see the big deal" Said Dylan. He hopped to the next fence but this one bordered a stream. Ash smiled at Misty and, getting the message walked over and kicked the fence. "Whaaaaa!". The shaking sent Dylan over the side and into the stream. Everyone laughed as a sputtering and transformed Dylan sat up. "Oh yah very funny guys" Dylan said as he took off his jacket. Then using it as a makeshift water pale he drenched Ash transforming him as well.

"Hey that was uncalled for" whined Ash. By now the other three where on the ground rolling around they where laughing so hard.

"Not the way I see it. I see it as us being even" Said Dylan. Then after using her heat shield to dry herself and Ash off (Dylan might have made it a bit to hot on Ash's end accidentally' though) they continued toward the school.

They where just walking into the school yard when "Ranma where hast thou hidden the pigtailed girl?!".

"Oh no" said Ranma rolling his eyes. "What do you want Kuno?".

"Thou knowest all to well fiend. And furthermoreah but who are these charming young maidens?" Said Kuno caching sight of Dylan, Ash and Misty. He ran over and all of a sudden had three bouquets of roses he offered to them. "And what might you're names be I ask?".

"I'm Misty and I'm sure you're very charming but me and her" she indicated Ash "where spoken for".

"By who I may ask?" said Kuno.

"Someone named Ash" said Misty.

"And youwhat may be you're name miss?" said Kuno indicating Ash.

Ash hesitated then said "Ashley" rater quickly though with Kuno's low brain cell count he didn't notice.

"Yes and who might it be for you?".

"I would rater not say". Then Ash and Misty left.

"And what of you?" said Kuno turning toward Dylan "Miss?".

Dylan thought for a moment then said "Dianne".

"Very well miss Dianne. What of you're current status".

"Taken".

"By whom? Surely you would prefer a real man" said Kuno puffing out his chest.

"Oh" said Dylan raising an eyebrow. "Where is he?".

Kuno huffed as if it was obvious but Dylan just walked away. He made his flowers disappear and was preparing to leave when Brock ran over and said "you have to show me that flower trick. I heard you're somewhat of a ladies man. Can you pleaaaaase give me some pointers as well?".

Kuno thought for a few minutes killing several more of his intact brain cells. Then a plan formed and he said "Very well. But first tell me of these people that have wantonly romanced those innocent young women".

"Deal" said Brock. "Dianne is with someone named Dylan and Ashley his name is Milton. But it's a long distance relationship".

"I thank you"

"Brock"

"Yes, Brock". They where the last people outside so they headed toward the door "now the first thing thou must do in able to perform the flower trick"

************************************************************

"How are we supposed to change back into our normal selves?" said Ash following Ranma.

"Well first we wait for Dylanah there's Dylan is now". Dylan ran around the corner in the hall and skidded to a stop two feet away.

"Sorry I'm late but I just couldn't miss a chance to insult an idiot like Kuno".

"I understand. Now go into that washroom and turn back to normal. Don't worry I checked it nobody is in there. I'll stand guard". Dylan and Ash went in a came out two minutes later looking like themselves again. Then after a while they headed to class. They didn't have to wait for Brock because he was in a different class.

The second they had sat down in homeroom Ash fell asleep. The teacher Hinako didn't miss this. "So" she said, "one of our new students is sleeping". She pulled out a coin with a hole in it and everyone except Ash on account of being asleep dived under his or her desk. "Happo five-yen satsu". Hinako spun the coin in a circle and pointed it at Ash draining his chi.

"Hmm" said Ash waking up "do I smell pancakes?". Everyone sat back down in their seats and the rest of the morning up until lunch was surprisingly uneventful.

Later on in the cafeteria everyone was sitting down and eating when Brock and Kuno walked in. "So where is this Dylan and Ash thou hast told me of?" said Kuno.

Brock pointed then out. He knew full well what Kuno was planning to do and Brock felt sorry for him.

Kuno walked up to Ash and said "are you the one known as Ash?".

"Yah what of it" said Ash while continuing to stuff his face.

"And you are Dylan?"

"Yah, so?" said Dylan tossing the wrappers from his lunch in the trash.

"I see," Said kuno pulling out his boken.

"Look Kuno I don't know what's gotten into you. You're unusually calm today" Said Ranma continuing to eat. Meanwhile everyone else seeing what was coming backed off to tables farther away.

"You all know precisely what has gotten into me," he said. "THOUSAND STRIKES!" Kuno spun his wooden Sword so fast the whole table along with everyone siting at it crashed against the wall. "That is what you fiends get for seducing innocent young women!" shouted Kuno as he ran toward them again. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being beaten into a bloody pulp by Kuno's wooden sword.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" asked Ash.

Ranma jumped out of the way of a flying piece of table and said "he seems to think that Ash doesn't appreciate Misty and that Dylanwell he has the same predicament as me".

"Well" said Dylan, drawing his own sword. "Let's knock some sense into him".

By this time Ranma was on the opposite side of the room from Kuno Dylan and Ash. He looked down and spotted a crate full of watermelons. He smiled and grabbed it. "Dylan go long!" he shouted throwing the crate. Dylan caught on and when it reached him he sliced the lid off sending the melons flying everywhere.

"WATERMELONS!" shouted Kuno going nuts and attacking them. When he had shattered every last one of them everyone but him had left. "DAMMIT" he shouted. "Um I mean, that was a bit of dreadful luck". He put away his boken and was about to leave when BAM'. Ranma had hidden under a table and when Kuno let his guard down he punched him right in the back of the neck.

"If that doesn't knock some sense into him nothing will".

************************************************************

"Well I have to admit today wasn't boring" Said Dylan as everyone was headed back to the dojo.

"Yah well it gets a little repetitive after a while" Said Ranma from up on the fence.

They rounded the corner into the dojo and spotted a woman standing there. "Hey Ranma isn't thatRanma? Ranma?" Dylan looked around just in time to see Ranma hop into the fishpond. "Yah that's Nadoka alright"

Ash tilted his head and asked "who's she?".

"Ranma's mother"

"Then why hide from her by turning into a girl?".

"I'll explain after she leaves. Just remember to call Ranma Ranko while she's here okay?". Ash, Misty and Brock nodded then everyone headed into the back of the dojo where Nadoka was lecturing Ranma on how to be more ladylike.

"And why are you always wet when I arrive?" asked Nadoka staring at Ranma.

"I don't know. Maybe you just have bad luck," said Ranma. "Oh look heres my friends I told you about why don't you introduce yourself Miss Nadoka?" said Ranma boltin out the door when Nadoka turned to look.

"Oh so you are the four Ranko has told me about. Last time I was here she told me you where shopping".

"Probably, interesting sword. I have one of those to". Said Dylan indicating Nadokas katana.

"Oh this thing?" she said drawing it. In the next room the big panda that was Genma bolted out the door.

"Yes. Why do you carry it".

"Not sure. It has a purpose but I would never follow it through".

"Hmm. Yes I know". Everyone stared at Dylan in shock. "What? You should be used to the things I know by now. Well Nadoka shouldn't but that's beside the point". After that Ash, Misty and Brock left.

"You know about the seppuku act?"

"Yah, I also know where Ranma and Genma are".

"Really? Can you show me?"

"Yes but just in case leave that here". Dylan indicated the katana Nadoka was holding.

Nadoka tossed the sword to Dylan and he set it on a nearby table. "Ok follow me". He headed into the kitchen and heated up two glasses of water.

"What are those for?" asked Nadoka looking thoroughly confused.

"You'll see" Dylan walked out into the yard. 

Ranma looked up and began to get really nervous when he spotted the steaming cups. "H-hey Dylan. What are those for?".

Dylan Smiled and said "guess". He wound up and sent one straight into Ranma's face turning him back to normal.

"Ranma?" said Nadoka staring in disbelief.

Dylan smiled and said "now guess who the panda is". Genma turned to run but Dylan nailed him in the back of the head with the hot water before he could, changing him back.

Genma turned around looking downcast. "H-hi dear".

Akene turned and said Dylan why'd youhey wheres Dylan?". Everyone looked around but Dylan was gone.

"Well I'll leave for a while. Just until they sort things out," said Dylan walking away from the dojo carrying his and Nadoka's katana. Just in case.

Meanwhile back at the dojo Genma was making up excuses for why he and Ranma hid from her. "Well it's just thatI just" he hung his head in shame. "I failed".

Nadoka just shook her head and said "so? If you had more then the IQ of a stick you would have realized I hated that stupid seppuku act".

"I still failed," said Genma miserably. WHACK'. "Ow what was that for?".

Nadoka tossed aside the stick she had been holding and said "you dumbass you dident hear a word I just said. If I cared of that man among men stuff I wouldn't have tried to teach someone that looked like Ranma (and the fact that she turned out to be Ranma is not' the point) to be more ladylike?".

"No".

"Exactly. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself". With that Nadoka walked into the house to leave everyone to sort things out.

"Ill go find Dylan" said Ranma and he was gone before anyone could object. "I have a good idea where Dylan went. Crazy bastard why do his plans always work? I don't know weather to punch him or hug him for this one".

Meanwhile back at the Nekohanten Dylan was just sitting down at a table when an old hag pogo'd out of the kitchen on a walking stick. "Hi Cologne" said Dylan.

"Hello nice to see you again young man" Said Cologne smiling. "Hiding again?".

"Guess so".

"Did you light the couch on fire again?".

"No. That was a very strange day though"

*FLASHBACK*

"You're getting pretty good at that fire thing Dylan" Said Ranma.

Dylan looked up and smiled. "I guess so. That is the point after all". Dylan shot a bolt of fire at the target and hit it dead center. Then he aimed for a bank shot off a rockand hit the couch. "Oops" said Dylan turning pale.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Akene was pretty mad. She chased me for a good twenty minutes before I escaped. No. This is bigger then the couch".

"Ok, wait, you didn't actually?"

"I most certainly did".

"I thought you where joking when you said what you would do when you met Nadoka".

"Well I wasn't soah Ranma showed up that's a good sign".

Ranma ran into the restaurant and skidded to a stop two feet away from the table Ranma was sitting. "I cant believe you did that Dylan. You could have got me killed".

"I can't help but notice you're use of the word could have" said Dylan. "So I take it my plan worked?".

Ranma looked puzzled. "Well yes but"

"Then why stay mad? Didn't you want to see you're mom again for real instead of hiding in another form?".

"Wellyes. Truth be told though it was still a stupid risk and I'm not sure if I should hug you or kill you".

"Don't worry I had it all worked out," said Dylan holding up Nadoka's sword. "Ah not hin again". Mousse had just walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh yah, he mad at you over the whole Shampoo thing again now isn't he?".

"Yah. God he actually thinks I haven't noticed him".

Mousse was currently attempting to sneak up on Dylan and in the process missed by ten feet and whacked his head into the wall.

"This is just to painful," said Dylan as he and Ranma headed out the door. "See you later Cologne".

Authors notes: well one more part down. get a good look you may not see another for a while. in going to work on a couple other fics. one is my golden sun crossover and the other is an aamrn called the embrace of darkness...not so crossover. Well cya for now. Peace out!!!!!


	6. beasts

Well waddaya know I'm back after half a year. Heh. Who knew? We'll I suppose the story will take a bit of a new angle from now onor maybe not. Bah. Anyway I'm back so.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or ranma they are trademarks of whomever (or whatever. Heh heh heh) owns them blah blah blah. ENJOY!!!!!!

"So where did you say we needed to go again?" asked Misty tilting her head to the side.

"Stonehenge. It's just outside a city called Whales" explained Dylan as he rummaged through the gigantic mess that passed for his belongings in the bottom of a closet. "Dammit" he grumbled. "Usually I'm neater than this"

"But. What about all the digs and digs. That occurred there? Why wouldn't the passage to the castle have been found yet?" Asked Ranma looking over the map he was currently examining.

Dylan shrugged. "Didn't dig deep enough? Magic tunnel? Beats me. Ah here it is". He pulled a bag out of the closet and rummaged in it for a while. "Yes, all here. Hey Ash?"

"Yes?" said Ash looking up from his suitcase.

"You still have that sabre you got in Egypt right?"

"Yes why?"

"Just asking. Something tells me you'll need it. Well I'm off for now" with that Dylan swept the bag up and left.

"What's he up to?" said Misty looking at the door Dylan had just left through.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Ranma.

"No. Not particularly no".

"Hey I've been wondering," said Ash. "Why did me, Dylan and Ranma all end up with the same cursething?"

"I don't know," said Ranma. "He doesn't either. I asked and all I got was a grunt".

"A grunt"

"Well he was training at the time. But still. I don't know. Coincidence?"

"A wise man once said that there is no coincidences in life"

"Really? You would think you'd scare him away Ash"

"Yes I guHEY!!!!!!"

"Oh come on you're a blockhead and you know it" said Misty.

"Ok now you're just adding pointless insult to injury" whined Ash.

"So?" it's what makes it so funny"

"It does not"

"It does to"

"Does not"

"Does to"

"Does not"

"Does to"

"People" Shouted Brock walking into the room "I'm sure we can resolve this without a fight".

He got a death glare from both Misty and Ash.

Brock sweatdropped. "okay I'll just goYOU FIGHT LIKE YOUR MARRIED". With that Brock bolted along with two very pissed people on his heels.

"Geez. They act like it's never going to be true" muttered Ranma who had miraculously escaped unscathed.

**************************************************************

"I wonder what was in that bag" muttered Ash as he took a few practice swings with his sabre. It had been awhile and he didn't want to be rusty when he was possibly heading into danger. He shook his head a bit. "I wonder if all that bull Dylan said about cartoons is the truth or if he's just out of his mind. The Bizarre way he knows things might be an indication. Than again the longer he spends here the less he seems to be able to accurately judge what is going on".

"It's not good to talk to yourself you know Ash" came a voice from behind. Ash whirled around to find Brock standing there. "Sorry to startle you Ash. You still worried about how this is all going to end?"

"I suppose so," He said sheathing his sword and siting down on the grass.

"Ah. Don't dwell on it to much. Besides you have other things to worry about right now".

"Like what?"

"Take a guess"

"Oh. Yes well that's exactly why I'm worrying about this whole thing". Ash pulled his sunglasses off his head and stuffed them in his pocket. "Curses, other world's, time travel, a daughter for gods sake! I mean I've met some pretty good friends but still this is just bizarre".

"Well bizarre or not to us our world would feel just as strange to them. Maybe not so much to someone like Dylan, but to Ranma and the other's, definitely".

"I suppose so. But still. What if we can't escape this time?"

"Uhh. Good point. But then again did you ever know for sure weather or not everything would be alright?"

"No".

"Well there you go Ash. You know it's strange"

"What is?"

"I think this whole thing has changed all of us".

"No kidding".

"No I'm serious".

"Well. For the better you mean then".

Just then Brock heard Kasumi calling for him to help her cook. He cracked a smile. "I sure hope so".

"No more girl chasing for you huh? Seems like a good change".

Brock rubbed his chin in a mockery of deep thought. "I don't know you sure it's for the better?" This got a laugh out of both of them. "Well I'd better head inside. Talk to you later pal".

"See you later," said Ash. He picked himself up after Brock left and continued his practising for quite a while longer. He didn't mutter to himself anymore though.

***************************************************************

"Hey guys" muttered Ash as he walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Food" said Brock.

"What kind of food?"

"The edible kind"

Ash growled and sat down at the table. "You could of just said pancakes you know" he huffed as he tossed a stack of said pancakes on his plate.

"I suppose so, but where's the fun in that?"

"Whatever. Where's everyone else anyway?"

"Um. They already ate and left. Misty and Akene said something about shopping. Shampoo is at that café she works at. Mostly just running errands and making last minute preparations for when we leave tomorrow".

"What about Dylan?"

"I don't know. Nobody's seen him since he dug that bag out of the closet a few days ago".

"You don't think anything happened to him do you?"

"What happened to who now?" said Dylan walking into the kitchen and snatching up a pancake.

"Huh? Where have you been?" said Ash looking at Dylan.

"Minding my own business I suppose," he said shrugging.

"Are you up to something?" Asked ash raising an eyebrow.

Dylan blinked innocently. "Who me? When have I ever been up to something?"

"Um let's see. All the time maybe?"

"Well in that case you will just have to wait and see. You been practising?"

"With what, My sword? Yes".

Dylan finished off his pancake and said, "Well let's see how good you've gotten than".

"What? No way you would break my sword".

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"It's enchanted to not break".

"How could you know that?"

"Yami told me".

"Oh. Well I wish I could have said thanks than. But hees dead by now so I wont get the chance will I?"

"I don't know, you might"

"What?"

Dylan waved his hand divisively. "Nothing. Now get dressed and meet me outside".

****************************************************************

"Ok Ash lets see how good you are" said Dylan drawing his sword and Dropping it into a low guard position.

"K" said Ash drawing his own sword.

Ash came in high and on the right but at the last second Dylan twisted his blade up and parried the slash. Ash brought his blade around low and was again blocked.

Than Dylan brought his sword around in a sweeping ark on Ash's left. Ash twisted his sabre to the side and blocked the blow. Dylan than twisted his sword up and than down again into an overhead slash which was blocked again.

Ash took advantage of the position and twisted Dylan's Katana around in a circle throwing his blade out and to the side. Than he lunged forward but Dylan brought his sword around in a sweeping block sending Ash's blade wide then twisted his sword and slammed the pommel into the side of Ash's leg.

Ash staggered back as Dylan resumed the guard position. "Ok that was just round one" growled Ash. He charged in again swinging his sabre in an upward slash, which Dylan blocked with a downward sweep effectively pinning Ash's blade to the ground. Than he kicked up over the blade and hit Ash squarely in the chest before backing off again. Ash rubbed his sore chest. "How am I supposed to beat you if you won't go easy on me?"

"Number one, I am going a little easy on you. And number two. The point here is to gauge your abilities not to win. From what I can see you're getting pretty good. Now let's resume shall we?" With that Dylan charged in with a devastating series of sideways chops that Ash was just barely able to parry. Ash lashed out with his left foot and kicked Dylan in the leg causing him to stagger back so the blows let up. Then he brought his sabre in at an upward angle at Dylan's left side. Dylan parried the blow then tapped Ash on the side of his head with the flat of his katana.

"I win," he said while standing up and sheathing his sword. Than he smiled and gave Ash a thumbs up. "Keep practising Ash. You're getting pretty good". With that Dylan spun on his heel and went inside.

"Ah I'll beat him next time" muttered Ash as he stood up and resumed practising.

***************************************************************

"Hey Akene what's up?" Said Ranma walking into the living room. Akene was searching every corner of the house for something.

"Ranma. Where is he? I can't find him. Oh I hope he's ok. Oh please be ok". She continued frantically searching the room.

"Um. Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for p'chan. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Come to think of it no" he said. //I have seen Ryoga more than usual though. I wonder why he hasn't turned into the piglet lately//. "Don't worry. He'll show up soon enough. He has gone missing before. And he always shows up again. And in the strangest places to".

"Hey! Are you two coming or not? Where heading to the airport now" shouted someone from downstairs.

"Well it's time to go, anyway," said Ranma. "And don't worry I'm sure P'chan is fine".

" I guess," said Akene glancing back at the room as she left.

***************************************************************

(Ok I'm going to skip ahead in time a bit because nothing really happens while the characters are in London)

***************************************************************

"Well here we are" said Ash looking up at one of the columns that made up Stonehenge.

"But now that where here what are we supposed to do?" Asked Brock. Everyone looked at Dylan for the answer.

"Don't look at me," he said. "I only know what we need to do once where inside. Not how to get there".

"Great. So the all seeing expert has no idea what to do? I thought you saw it all on TV in your world" said Ranma.

"Look, first of all I only ever watches about 5 episodes of the TV show you where in Ranma. And second everything has changed since I've arrived. Just because allot of the "Creative" people in my world seem to have subconscious connections to other worlds doesn't mean I ever did".

"Maybe I can help," said a voice from behind them. Everyone spun around to find the wizards floating ball at the centre of the structure. "The doorway is magical. But once your inside I wont be able to help you. I'll hold the portal open for when you escape but other than that you're on your own". With that a portal opened between two of the stone columns.

"Well everyone, let's go," said Dylan as the seven of them stepped into the portal.

*****************************************************************

They emerged from the portal into a huge entrance hall. Huge marble pillars stretched up to a high vaulted ceiling dominated by elegant arches. Huge banners and tapestries stretched from one end of the hall to the other and the floor was covered in a rich red carpet.

"Wow. How could a place like this have been built underground," said Misty marvelling at the hall.

"And it's so well preserved" Said Dylan. "It's hard to believe it's been down here for hundreds of years".

The group started across the room and into an equally extravagant corridor. The castle was beautiful. But this raised one good question. Where would the Orb be? They continued to explore for hours but turned up nothing.

Akene plopped down in a chair with an exasperated sigh. "We've been all over this castle," she said. "Where could this thing be?"

"Maybe there secret passage?" said Shampoo.

"Yes but where" said Brock. "This place is massive and it would take days to push every stone and pull every torch bracket".

Ash leaned on the wall to think but instead of the tapestry there simply flopping back against the stone it went right through the wall sending Ash down a flight of stairs. Everyone jumped when Ash fell and rushed down. "Well that answers that question," said Ranma staring down at the tangle of cloth and rope that was currently Ash.

As Ash was untangling himself everyone took a look around. This place was not like the castle. Instead of bright and cheerful it was dank and musty. The roughly cut stones where covered in a layer of translucent grime that glowed with a sickly black and purple coloured light.

"Well this is encouraging" grumbled Ash as he picked himself up.

The group continued down the corridor passing through huge caverns full of stalactites and stalagmites that, combined with the phosphorescent slime, made them look like the maws of large beasts. They continued exploring until Dylan brought them to a halt at an intersection. "Ash. You come with me," he said. "The rest of you stay here".

The two crept along the corridor until they came up on a cavern full of creatures. They hand low hanging arms and where hunchbacked. They had massive tusks protruding from their jaws, large stubby snouts and four beady little eyes. They where all wearing what appeared to be rotting cow hides that hadn't been preserved.

"What are those things?" asked Ash making a disgusted face.

Dylan shook his head. "I don't know but their really ugly". He leaned foreword to get a better look and accidentally dislodged a rock. It clattered down the small slope leading into the cave and hit one of the things right on the top of the head.

The thing turned and stared stupidly at the two before catching on and bellowing a warning to the rest of the creatures. They all turned and began to run up the slope.

"Ah SHIT!" yelled both Dylan and Ash as they drew their swords and began to back down the tunnel not wanting to turn their backs of the host of monsters charging at them. "Get out of here!" shouted Ash to the rest of the group as they came in sight. The first monster sung a club across the hall. Both Boys ducked the swing and ran the thing through with their blades. It fell back but two more came up, one wielding another club and the other a spear, and charged the group. Dylan blocked a clumsy thrust from the spear-wielding monster than bisected the thing with a downward sweep of his katana. Ash jumped over the swing from another one and beheaded it.

Then they heard a bellow from in the crown of monsters and an extremely large one shambled forward. It was dragging a massive warhammer along behind it. From behind Ash and Dylan they heard Misty scream. "I thought I told you to leave" Shouted Ash.

"We can't just leave you here," shouted Brock.

The large monster swung the hammer clipping the ceiling in the process. Ash jumped aside just as the hammer hit the ground sending a crack along the floor and up the wall. Dylan took this chance to jump on the beast's hammer and get a good slash at the things eyes before jumping back. The thing recoiled and began to flail wildly trying to hit its target and instead hit the walls. The force of the blow sent chunks of debris flying everywhere.

"Let's get out of here," yelled Dylan. He and Ash sheathed their swords and turned to run but they didn't get two steps before a massive tremor shook them to the ground.

"What's going on?" Shouted Misty as she tried to keep her balance.

The rumbling increased and the floor crumbled out from under the beast, sending it plunging into a pit. The cracks spread and rock kept falling. "Come on get out of there," shouted Akene. But just as Dylan was helping Ash up the floor gave way and they too plunged into the pit.

Dum dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum cliff-hanger! Well what do you think? I know I haven't updated in a while but expect them to happen more often. As for my other fic it is on hold for the time being. Comment and constructive criticism welcomed. No flames though or I will block you from ever e-mailing me again. Well don't forget to visit my website at A fanart section is soon in coming so if you are interested stop by. Well cya!


	7. future bound

Hey I'm back once again. I'm going to be picking up the pace on my writing from now on. I want to get this fic done so I can continue work on golden legends or the sequel to this one. Not that there are only about two or three parts left to be wrote in this fic including this one so be prepared. THE END IS COMING! AHHHHHHHHH!

Disclaimer: Umyou know the drill so on with the fic!

"ASH NO!" shouted Misty diving to the edge of the hole.

"MISTY DON'T" shouted Brock pulling her back from the edge.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO I HAVE TO HELP THEM" Misty screamed as she flailed helplessly at the hole.

"You can't help them," said Brock calmly. "Don't worry. This is Dylan and Ash where talking about. They can pull through somehow". The statement sounded hollow. Even to Brock.

************************************************************

"Holy shit," yelled Ash. Both him and Dylan where falling rapidly to the bottom of the pit and it didn't look too pleasant.

"Grab my leg," shouted Dylan. When Ash had latched on Dylan drew his sword and drove it into the wall. The metal screamed in protest as chunks of rock went flying everywhere. They came to a halt just two feet from the cavern floor.

Ash let out his breath. "That was close," he said.

"Um Ash?" said Dylan looking down.

"Yes?"

"Let go of my leg please".

"Oh sorry" said Ash dropping to the floor.

Dylan braced his feet on the wall and yanked the blade free. He checked it over and, finding it to be fine sheathed it. "Well this is just great" he grumbled. "You see any way out?"

"Over there" said ash indicating a side passage.

"Well I guess we go that way".

************************************************************

"Be quiet" whispered Ranma looking out over another chamber full of those monsters.

"Why" growled Shampoo. "I kill all them".

"No" Hissed Brock putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Because we have no chance against them that's why" said Misty from somewhere behind everyone else. "Nobody does".

"Don't say that" Said Akene. "We can still get the orb. It can grant any wish remember?"

Misty perked up at this. But only a little bit.

***********************************************************

"We've been walking for hours" Growled Ash. "And we haven't even run into a side passage. How much longer is this going to take?"

"I don't know. We fell at least five hundred metres straight down so it's going to take a while".

"How could you know that?"

"Because any less and we would have joined those things as greasy spots on the ground".

"Fair enough"

They continued walking for quite a while until Dylan suddenly stopped. "That's interesting," he said.

"What is it," said Ash squeezing up beside Dylan. They where on a ledge overlooking one of the huge caverns. This one was also filled with the creatures that had caused them to be thrown into the pit. "There's no way down"

"Would you want to go down there?" Asked Dylan.

"No I guess not," said Ash. "There's a ledge running along the upper part of the cavern".

Dylan followed Ash's gaze along the ledge. "There's another passage," he said indicating an opening on the other side of the cavern. They began edging along toward the other passage.

*************************************************************

"Where is this thing supposed to be?" grumbled Ranma looking down another passage.

"I don't know," said Akene. "This place is like a maze".

"Quiet" said Brock "I hear something".

Everyone stopped to listen. There was a faint rumbling down one passage. It grew louder and louder until abut two dozen of the monsters came barging around the corner straight at the companions.

"RUN!" Shouted Brock as they all turned and bolted down a side passage with the thing in close pursuit.

*************************************************************

"How are we going to get back down into the main passage?" asked Ash looking down over the edge of another ledge.

"I don't know. Wait. Did you just hear somebody yell?"

"No"

Dylan tilted his head to listen. When he heard another scream he pointed at a passage and shouted "Down there".

Him and Ash ran into the passage.

*************************************************************

"Where trapped" shouted Misty banging her hands on the wall.

"Misty, that won't help" said Brock.

"We fight," said Shampoo. She had a strange glint in her eyes.

"I don't see any alternative do you Akene?" said Ranma.

"None" she replied. Everyone turned to face the onrushing horde.

*************************************************************

Dylan and Ash sneaked up to an overhang above where the others where fighting. "What are we supposed to do?" asked Ash.

Dylan looked around and spotted some boulders on either side of the passage. "Ok here's what where going to do".

*************************************************************

Ranma sidestepped a blow from the monster he was fighting and roundhouse kicked the thing in the jaw. It staggered back for a second then came right back at him. Ranma jumped up to avid a low shot and slammed his heels into the monster's head caving in its skull.

Next to him Brock was giving commands to Geodude who was throwing rocks and boulders at the monsters to keep them at bay.

Shampoo was simply bashing any monster's head in that was stupid enough to get near her. But despite all their efforts it was a loosing battle.

*************************************************************

"Wait for it" mouthed Dylan from his side of the passage. "Wait for it". He looked down on the mob of monster's waiting for the perfect time. Just a little more andthere! "NOW" he shouted. Both him and Ash jammed their swords under a rock on either side of the passage and heaved. With a massive roar the entire section of tunnel collapsed on top of the monsters.

*************************************************************

The entire passage came crashing down burying everyone in a pile of small rocks and dirt. Ranma dug himself out of the rubble and helped everyone else up. "You all okay?" he asked.

"Yes. But what happen?" Asked Shampoo. "Cave, cave in all of sudden".

"I don't know. But the timing was perfect. It squashed all the monsters". Then they heard a cough off to the side. Everyone turned too see two others diging ot of the pile and everyone's eyes went wide. "Dylan? Ash? Is that you?"

Everyone ran over and helped them out of the rubble. "YOU OKAY!" squeaked Shampoo latching onto Dylan.

"Ah. Careful careful" he said reaching over and yanking a jagged rock out of his side.

"PIKA" squeaked the little mouse pokemon as he and Misty latched onto Ash.

"So what happened?" asked Brock.

"It's a long story," said Ash managing to wiggle free of the death grip Misty had him in.

"No time for stories now" said Dylan indicating the wall. "Look". Everyone turned and saw that a huge chunk of the wall had collapsed revealing a chamber with a raised pedestal at the other end. They all climbed through the broken wall and looked around. It was a long hall lined with ornate pillars and a deep crimson carpet was leading up to a dais. On the pedestal was a red cushion and sitting in the middle of it was a sparkling orb about the size of a golf ball.

"It's the orb," said Ash running up to the dais with everyone else following close behind. Dylan walked up to the orb and read the inscription on the top of the pedestal.

"Those who seek the orb of ages'" he began "have reached your goal and yet are so far from obtaining it' great an ancient riddle. I was hoping not to run into one of these. One trial awaits you still. Are you prepared or are your bones destined to lye here with those of the others before you who have failed'. Oh lovely". Dylan reached out and grabbed the orb and quickly held it to the end of his sword's pommel. The end took on the shape of a dragon's head and melded around it so it looked like a dragon was holding the orb in its mouth.

Then just as he was about to make the wish the shadows from the pillars detached themselves and formed into warriors wearing billowing cloaks and holding huge serrated swords. "Oh fun" grumbled Ash drawing his sabre.

"Anybody have any bright ideas?" said Dylan.

"No do you?" said Ranma.

"Not really. How many are there? I count about twelve".

"That sound right," said Shampoo.

"I guess we fight" Said Dylan. With that he charged the nearest guardian. He swung his sword up in an arc but the guardian easily blocked it and lunged. Dylan turned the blow aside and brought his sword around in a downward swing, which was also blocked. A second guardian jumped at him from behind and he swung his sword around in a wide spin forcing both assailants' back then took the opportunity to try out his new technique. "Breaking point" he yelled as he hit a pillar with the side of his hand. The thing cracked right up the middle and went crashing down on top of one of the guardians effectively squashing him.

Dylan then spun and threw a fireball at the other throwing the guardian against the wall. It collapsed dead in a smoking heap. He spun to around and saw one guardian right on top of Akene and slashed it across the back. It gave out an ear-splitting shriek and Akene shoved it off of her before driving it into to the wall with a punch. "How did you learn that?"

"Ryoga taught me" Said Dylan going back on the defensive. Ranma and Shampoo joined them.

"How did you get Ryoga to teach you that?" Asked Ranma.

"I'll explain later. There's about five of these things left". They charged the remaining guardians. One had lost its sword and was wrestling with Brock trying to push him down a hole. Another was trying to reach Pikachu who was firmly latched onto its back biting and clawing at it. Ash was fighting the third and the other two and Misty and her pokemon backed into the corner. Dylan sheathed his sword and used the breaking point technique to send a stream of shattered rock along the ground that threw the two guardians that had Misty cornered off their feet. Shampoo took the opportunity to send one flying. Ranma kicked the other down a nearby hole. Ash finished his off with an overhead chop that bisected the guardian and Pikachu let loose with a huge bolt of electricity that fried his guardian. Brock kicked out at the guardian he was fighting and when it was off balance he threw it down the same hole it had bee trying to toss him down.

"Uh. Ok that was easy," said Ash sheathing his sword.

"Don't say that you'll jinx it" grumbled Dylan. All the bodies of the guardians melded back into the shadows and the wall behind the pedestal opened up to reveal the front entrance hall. Everyone just stared at it dumbfounded. "You mean to tell me," said Dylan, his voice raising. "That all we had to do was BREAK DOWN THE WALL! GOD DAMMIT!!!!!" He stalked out of the room grumbling incoherently about video game like dungeons.

*************************************************************

Everyone stepped out of the portal just as the sun was going down. It closed up behind them and the floating ball of light that was the wizard greeted them. "I see you made it out. Did you make the wish?"

"Yes" said Ash. "Dylan made it on the way out but all he's done since then is grumble about the twisted people that most likely designed that place".

The wizard chuckled. "Well I suppose you could say that. The lord was a time traveller actually. If I remember correctly he got the inspiration from something called Skores and Arcabula or something".

"WHAT" said Dylan. "You're kidding right?"

"No"

"Dammit I knew it. Skies of Arcadia. Of all the I mean it's just thatah I give up lets just go home".

The wizard chuckled at this. "I suppose you should. There isn't any other artefacts or anything to recover". With that the wizard disappeared again.

Everyone started off back to their hotel. Dylan was walking in the back considering all the bizarre things that had happened since he had arrived when Ranma fell back to walk next to him. "So" he said. "How did you get Ryoga to teach you that?"

"I gave him some waterproof soap".

"Butanyone can get that".

"Yes but I figured out how to make the effect last for bout a week instead of a day".

"Really? How?"

"Baby powder".

"What?"

"Don't ask. Just accept that it works".

"I think that's for the best. So why didn't you use any?"

"I told you. I'm not so inept as to get wet every ten minutes"

WHAM. "That's not funny"

Dylan rubbed his shoulder and chuckled. "I thought it was pretty good".

************************************************************

(Ok there is a major jump forward here. Quite frankly nothing happens but random arbitrary crap that would follow a similar pattern to the Ranma ½ TV show. So I'm going to skip forward to about a week before Cappa Shathon is released. Kind of like those gaps in the timeline that occur in shows like Dragon Ball Z. nothing happens but training so here you go.)

************************************************************

Dylan was sparring with Ranma when the wizard's energy ball appeared again. "Hello" it said.

"Oh hi. What do you want now?" said Dylan.

"Well your pretty casual about my glowing ball thing".

"The shock value wears off after the hundredth or so time".

"I see. Well as I'm sure you have guessed it is almost time".

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the ball. "What did you say?" Sputtered Ash.

"Cappa Shathon's release is near. It will occur in a week at midnight".

"A week, Friday the thirteenth on a full moon? I hate coincidences," said Dylan.

"It is no coincidence. He planned his escape for a night such as that for it is a night when evil power is most abundant".

"Where will he emerge?" Asked Brock.

"Somewhere in the mountains north of here. Make preparations while you can. In one weeks time I will transport you and any who intend to aid you there".

"Ok. Couple things though. First of all that note you sent me with the sword. It said I was stuck here forever but what about the orb? And second. Why did you need me anyway?"

"In response to your first question. I found out about the orb afterwards and put an enchantment on the orb so it would merge with the sword. And second. Like I said before. You wanted this to happen. And there is something else about you. I hesitate to call it an Inner Light because you are not the most pure hearted person around. But there is something about you. About all of you. You all have a destiny to fulfil for good or evil. And some others from your world have this quality as well Dylan".

"What others?" asked Dylan.

"I cannot tell you. Not yet. I must go now. I can no longer maintain this connection and I need to gather my strength in case you need my aid. No matter how small it may be". Then the ball was gone.

"I'm really tired of his disappearing" grumbled Ash.

"It's not like he has a choice in the matter" said Dylan.

"Still, he should drop the mysterious act".

"I suppose your right Ash. But you know" Said Dylan walking up beside him. "You know how I used to be able to guess the future?"

"Yes?"

"I think it's coming back temporarily".

Ash cocked his eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

"Well I predict that" Dylan stopped and shoved Ash into the fishpond. "You are way to easy to pull pranks on".

"A sputtering and transformed Ash sat up in the pond. "Not funny".

"Just trying to lighten the mood. You know the whole we might die thing"

Ash splashed Dylan in the face causing him to transform as well. "There where even" she said hauling herself out of the pond.

Dylan just shrugged and said "you know I don't care. I don't like the curse but I don't care".

"Why not?"

"Oh ithas its uses".

Ash shook her head. "Your acting really strange today Dylan".

"How so?"

"Well for onehey where did everyone go?" said Ash looking around.

"You didn't notice?" Asked Dylan cocking her head. "They went inside after the wizard left".

"Hmm. You would think they would stay out here to talk about what happened".

"I think that's why they went inside".

"Ohso why did you push me in the pond?"

"You know what? It just seemed like a good idea at the time".

************************************************************

"So what we need do before we need go?" Asked Shampoo looking around.

"I would say we have some fun" suggested Dylan as her and Ash walked into the house.

"Butwe need more time to train. Where not ready" stuttered Ranma.

"Be that as it may what we have been preparing for, for three years is here. And it won't help if we all tense up about it. Let's take the next few days off to rest and enjoy ourselves".

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Brock.

"Positive" shouted Dylan over her shoulder as She headed out the door.

"Wait for me" said Shampoo running out the door Behind Dylan.

"Well that was strange," said Kasumi. "Dylan was the last person I expected to want to take a break".

"I bet hees worried and wants to take his mind off of what's ahead" said Brock.

"Are you sure?"

"No. But would you want to be constantly reminded of the weight of an entire world resting in the palm of your hands?"

"I suppose not" replied Kasumi looking down at the cup of tea she was drinking. "But I am still worried".

***********************************************************

//What am I doing// thought Dylan sitting down on the grass he and Shampoo had wandered into. //I can't save anything//. Dylan shook her head. //Stop it// she thought. //Of course you can win. With the help of my friends I know I can//. This stopped Dylan's train of thought cold. //My friends. Do I really want them along?//. Dylan shook her head again. //it's their decision. They wanted to help. They need to help. Still, I don't feel any better//. Dylan looked over at Shampoo who was looking at her. "Well Tzu" said Dylan standing up (He had taken to calling her that after her learned her name was San Pu. And Tzu sounded better than Pu (not to mention more appropriate) sowell you get the idea). "Let's go find some hot water and than get some lunch K?"

"Ok" said Shampoo smiling.

***************************************************************

"Ok is everyone ready?" asked Ranma looking around at the other five people there. Everyone nodded and headed outside to where Dylan was standing next to the wizards glowing ball thing.

"It is time," said the wizard. With that there was a flash and everyone was gone.

Well there you have it. One more chapter down one more to go. I admit ill miss writing thisNOT! As soon as I'm done with this I'll start on the sequel. You can only read that on my site though as the pokemon characters will make very little appearances if any at all. Well, bye for now!


	8. Destiny Arrives

Ok fans one more part to go and than onto the next story. Oh and the next part of golden legends should be up reasonably soon too. Please send me all your comments after reading this last part. I would really appreciate some feedback.

Disclaimer: …see part 7. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

The seven companions where dropped off in a high pass in the mountains. Dylan turned to the wizard and asked. "Are you trapped anywhere near here?"

"Yes actually" said the wizard. "The residual power generated by my prison is what Cappa Shathon has been drawing his energy for his escape from".

"Well where is he going to show up?" asked Ash.

"Just follow the path. I couldn't get you any closer".

"Why?" asked Misty.

"Because of the magical radiation the dimensional rip that is forming is giving off. If I tried to get you closer you would have died".

"Good answer" Muttered Brock.

"I must go now"

"Why did I see that coming?" Said Dylan.

"Because I nev…"

"It was a rhetorical question"

"Oh" the ball then disappeared.

"Well let's get going" Said Dylan shifting his Sword nervously. //I can sense the energy the wizard was talking about. It feels… I hesitate to say evil…more…primal. As if it was being drawn on by instinct. Strange// Dylan shook out of his thoughts. Everyone started off down the path toward where the enemy that they had been preparing for all this time would finally emerge.

*************************************************************

Cold. Dark and cold. That was all the being in this place had felt for millennia. But like all things it was driven by the instinct to survive. For thousands of years it had instinctively drawn power to escape. One final push and it would be free. Though it would take almost all of the gathered power anything was better than this place. For the first time in thousands of years Cappa Shathon awoke.

*************************************************************

"What is that?" asked Misty pointing to a formless glob of darkness hovering just a few feet off the ground. The group had reached a wide stone shelf on the edge of a cliff.

"I'm guessing it's the rip" Said Ranma hugging his arms to himself as if it was cold.

Misty clung to Ash, her eyes wide with fear. "What do we do now?" Asked Ash.

"We wait" replied Dylan sitting down on a rock.

The minutes ticked away and turned into an hour and than two. All the while the rip became more stable. All of a sudden the formless ball stabilised into what was literally a porthole in the air. It looked like one of those doors drawn right in the air that actually led somewhere else on a cartoon. Only this one was a lot more real, and a lot creepier. There was nothing on the other side but a swirling mass of dark colours. Everyone stood and readied whatever they would use for the fight that was finally here.

************************************************************

//There// thought the trapped being. It drifted toward the portal, toward wonderful freedom.

************************************************************

"Something is coming out," said Ranma standing up. Everyone else stood up and looked at the portal. A dark shape was beginning to form on the other side. First came a black robed arm. The fingers on the hand where long and sickly and ended in claws. Another arm emerged and both hands grasped the edge of the portal. A booted foot emerged from the portal. The boot was covered in shimmering blood red symbol's that practically radiated evil energy. A heavily cowled head followed as the man hauled himself out of the portal. His shoulders where surrounded by a massive flowing cape and more demonic symbols blazed on his other boot and the front of his robes. He had a staff slung across his back that was made out of some kind of ebony wood. A leering gargoyle statue sat on the end made out of pure red gold with two crimson rubies for eyes. But the most unnerving thing was his face or lack there of. His face was not shrouded it simply did not exist. Instead there was only a jet-black surface shaped like one. It looked like a mask but one could tell by looking that it wasn't.

"I'm freeeee at lasssst" growled the figure. It slowly turned and faces the companions. "Whoooo are youuu?" Growled the robed man.

"Where the welcome party" said Dylan trying to look confident but his voice shook. "Who might you be? Though I have a pretty good idea of who you are"

The figure through his head back and laughed. "I am known by many as Cappa Shathon. But that is only the word".

"What do you mean? I know Cappa means demon," said Dylan gripping his sword tightly. Everyone was readying for the battle to come in his or her own way.

The figure laughed again. "Yes it does. But Shathon means Nightmare in an ancient tongue"

Ash raised his eyebrow "Demon Nightmare? Little cliché isn't it?"

Cappa growled. "Hold your tongue whelp. You will learn to respect me soon enough".

"No we wont," said Ranma preparing to throw a blast of energy at the offending figure

"And why not?" growled Cappa un-slinging his staff and bringing it up.

"Because where here to kill you" growled Dylan finally Having brought his emotions back in check.

Cappa roared with laughter. "You think you can defeat me on the day of my return? You are fools!"

"Maybe. But I bet crawling out of that hole exhausted most of your power".

Cappa flinched just slightly. //I did exhaust my power. But I have more than enough left to deal with the likes of them//. "Enough talk" he shouted, "Let's get this over with".

"Let's" said Dylan drawing his sword and charging forward. He swung it down in a crushing blow right at the thing's head. Cappa swung his staff up and block the blow than jammed the other end into Dylan's gut. He staggered back clutching his belly.

Then Ash charged foreword. "Cyndaquil go" he shouted tossing out a pokeball. The little fire mouse popped out and upon seeing the enemy threw a pillar of flame at him. Ash came in on the other side. Cappa erected a shield around himself then released a blast of energy that sent both Ash and his pokemon flying back. Pikachu followed up behind with a bolt of energy that pegged Cappa right in the chest.

"Ugh, you little rat" he growled staggering back a bit. He pointed his staff at Pikachu and blasted the little creature into the nearest wall of rock. There was a loud snap as the little mouse's neck snapped and he crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Pikachu" screamed Ash running over to his fallen friend and shaking him. "Wake up wake up" he cried.

Ranma glared daggers at the offending man. Any fear anybody had of this thing was gone now replaced by sadness and rage. "Ahhhhh" yelled Ranma before releasing a massive blast of ki energy. Cappa erected another shield and escaped the brunt of the explosion but he was still thrown back into another wall.

By this time Dylan had regained his feet and charged up his shield of fire. He ran foreword, aiming strait for Cappa's neck. He pulled away just in time and the rock wall shattered exposing another cliff with a sheer drop. Cappa rolled back onto his feet and was about to attack when he was clubbed right in the back buy shampoo. "Argh" he grunted spinning and sending her flying to land about ten feet away. Dylan took the chance and charged landing a hammer blow punch to Cappa's back. From the other side Brock's Geodude and Misty's Corsilla Attacked. He was sandwiched between the three blows and fell foreword.

Dylan walked up to his prone form and was about to deal the finishing blow when Cappa spun over and threw a handful of crushed rocks in Dylan's eyes. "ARGH" he yelled recoiling while trying to get the dirt and grit off of his face.

"You children wont win you know" he said standing once again. Akene charged from behind and landed a Kick on the Back of Cappa's head. He spun and jammed the end of his staff right though her.

"NOOOOOOOOO" screamed Ranma running up and catching her as she fell.

"YOU MONSTER" screamed Dylan Charging him again. But this time Dylan was to fast to be blocked and he jammed his sword through Cappa's shoulder and twisted it viciously.

Cappa let out an inhuman wail and twisted away from the blade. Starmie hit him in the back but before the pokemon could escape he shattered the jewel at its centre. "You will not defeat me! Submit and nobody else dies".

"Never!" yelled Ash charging foreword and landing a solid chop to Cappa's side. The wound opened and gushed fowl black blood. Cappa spun and grasped Ash's neck. He began to squeeze while Ash squirmed. Then Ash was still and his limp body fell to the ground.

Ranma jumped and threw a hammer punch at Cappa's arm and got a satisfying SNAP! "ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Cappa yelled stumbling back. Ranama charged for another attack but got a blast in the chest instead. He looked down stupidly at the smoking hole in him before falling dead.

"You no KILL ANYONE ELSE!" screamed Shampoo. She swung her bonbouri and pulped what was left of Cappa's arm. He didn't cry out this time. He only stabbed her right in the heart with his staff.

Dylan's fire died and he ran to her. "You'll be ok" he whispered.

She smiled weekly before dying as well.

"That's enough" Shouted Brock releasing Onyx. The huge rock snake clamped down on Cappa's foot crushing it.

He laughed again albeit a lot weaker than before. "You will not win" he growled. He smashed his good hand into Onyx's head. His claws dug deep and the Pokemon went limp. Brock charged foreword his arm ready to strike. Cappa sidestepped the blow and blasted Brock. He fell to the ground in a smoking wreck.

He walked up to Misty who was clutching to Ash's body. "Y-you keep away" she stuttered.

"Why" he stated before bringing his staff down on her head. She slumped foreword with a gaping hole in her head. Just then Cappa heard a Battlecry from behind him. He turned just in time to see Dylan, alive with black flame and tears streaming from his eyes, impale him though the gut. Dylan twisted his sword and drained all the power he had into the attack. Cappa screamed and managed to twist away from the vicious stab. Dylan kept coming this time slashing Cappa's shoulder and taking his pulped Arm off at the joint. Dylan than followed up with an overhead chop. Cappa blocked the blow but his staff was clove in two. "You will not defeat me" he growled at the enraged boy. "It's a shame really, you and your friends where a challenge. But there are no second chances". With that Cappa jammed what was left of his staff through Dylan's heart. His fire died and he fell. "Pity" muttered Cappa before he began to limp of.

*************************************************************

Pain. All was pain. Nothing but darkness. There are no second chances. Or is there? The fading light wished for one last chance for him and his friends.

*************************************************************

The orb on Dylan's sword began to glow. Cappa spun around. "Impossible" he said. The orb's light grew and Dylan stood up. Then Ash, Misty, Brock, Shampoo, Ranma, Akene, and finally all the dead Pokemon. Wounds healed, clothing knitted back together, bones mended, and when the light dyed the companions where standing there fresh and stronger then ever.

"Cappa Shathon" said Dylan calmly. "It is you who will lose".

"No. It's impossible" Stuttered Cappa as he stumbled back and tripped over his own ruined leg. "I killed you all".

The companions advanced and surrounded him. "Yes you did" stated Ash. "But we are back and now you will die".

"P-please have mercy. You couldn't hit an enemy when they are down could you?"

"Yes we could," said Misty. "You did just that to me". The companions backed up and Dylan used the breaking point technique on a cliff wall. Tons of rock buried all but the tyrant's head. Dylan walked up to the fallen enemy.

"You have not won you know" he coughed. "I sense a darkness in you. It grows every day. How much of a boost will it get if you kill me now?"

"I don't care" With that Dylan thrust his sword through Cappa Shathon's forehead. The man screamed in pain. "Run" Shouted Dylan. Everyone ran Back to the rock shelf where the battle had happened on and watched as Cappa Shathon. The reason they where all there that terrible day. Screamed in agony and exploded. The backlash of energy threw everyone off their feet and the very fabric of reality seemed to warp.

"What's happening" Yelled Misty clinging to Ash. The rip opened again and sucked Dylan in. he reached and grabbed the edge of the hole in reality. It was like grabbing the edge of a knife and he began to bleed.

"Dylan" screamed Shampoo running over and grabbing his arm in an attempt to pull him back. But she too was sucked in. The portal closed and everything went black.

*************************************************************

Misty sat up with a start and looked at herself. Her and Ash where back at the Dojo. "Wake up Ash" she said shaking him awake.

He blinked stupidly as Misty helped him up. "Where back?"

They went downstairs to find everyone but Dylan and Shampoo in the living room. "Well good morning" said Kasumi.

"How did we get here?" muttered Ash.

"Sit down. Youre going to need the support of a chair for this one" said Brock.

They did so and Brock cleared his throat. "Time was reversed" he stated. "When Cappa was defeated we where thrown back to just after your daughter was born".

"What?" stuttered Ash. He looked at himself. He did look a year younger and Misty did look…well I should leave that description to the imaginations of the readers ne? "But…how?"

Brock shook his head. "Not even the wizard knows. But only the people here are aware of the time jump. For everyone else those months where erased from memory".

"Indeed" said a voice. The wizard ball appeared. "Time has been reversed in every dimension and universe. It sent a ripple through reality".

"Then Cappa?" asked Ash.

"He is gone. Erased from existence. There may be shards of his power left but that is all. I have made preparations for you three to go home".

"But. What about Dylan? And Shampoo?"

"They where sent back to his world"

Bock nodded. "He got his wish. Even tough he used the ball to save all of us".

"Say your goodbyes," said the Wizard. "You must leave now"

"I'm staying " said Brock.

"But Brock" stuttered Ash.

"It's my decision Ash. I like it here. Maybe he can let us visit sometimes".

"Alright Brock" Said Ash. He tuned to Misty. "Go get Anya". She nodded and a few minutes later came back with their stuff and the Baby. Pikachu hopped up oh Ash's shoulder.

"You can visit again if you want. All you need to do is call out to me" said the wizard.

"Ok. Goodbye everyone" said Ash waving. Then he and Misty where gone.

***************************************************************

Ash and Misty appeared in Pallet town. "Well let's go home," said Ash. "I doubt well be continuing our journey for a while".

***************************************************************

"I'll miss them all," said Ranma staring into the fish pond. Akene snuck up then and shoved him into the pond causing him to transform. "What are you doing?" Ranma yelled.

"You have to lighten up. We saved the world".

Ranma smiled. "Yes I suppose. But I'm still going to soak you!" shouted Ranma as he began chasing Akene.

***************************************************************

Dylan sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around and noticed Shampoo next to him. But she was different. Or at least her hair was. It was a light brown now. Then he looked up and let out a cry of joy. "I'm home," he shouted jumping up and sheathing his sword.

Shampoo woke up and stood. "What you say?" she said looking at him and then their surroundings. They where in a field by a school a few hundred feet from a townhouse complex.

"I'm home," said Dylan grabbing her hands and dancing for joy.

Shampoo giggled. "This you're home? Its nice enough".

"You do realise you're stuck here with me right?"

"I no care".

"Good. Let's go," said Dylan as they ran through the ally and up to his house. He hesitated for a second then rang the doorbell. He heard feet running down the stairs and then the door opened revealing Dylan's little brother. He smiled at the dumbfounded kid. "Hey squirt. Can I come in or are you going to stare all day?"

Corbin (that's my brother's name) ran back in yelling for Dylan's parents.

His Mom appeared at the door. She fell right to the floor when she saw him. "It can't be. You disappeared over a year ago. They said you would never be seen again".

Dylan opened the screen door and went in. "It is me, and I'm back". He helped his Mom up and gave her one of his one armed hugs he was famous for.

"It is you. Where have you been?" She stuttered.

"Ill explain later. Right now it's just good to be home".

"Dylan?"

"Yes mom?"

"Who is that behind you?" she asked indicating shampoo.

"Mom, where going to have some permanent company" said Dylan chuckling.

THE END

Wow. I'm done I can't believe it. Thank you to the people that have reviewed my story. That's it. Please send all your feedback if you haven't already. I'll see you all at my next story I hope. Now that most of the former kinks are out of my writing it should be better than this one! Oh and each part in the next one will be considerably longer. See you all on the other side in my next fic. You will have to go to fanfiction.net to read it though… or my own site of course as it does not have Pokemon as one of the central themes and as such will not be on Pokemon tower if that is where you read this. The links are and . Cya!!!!


End file.
